A Not So Happy Family Reunion
by Jensea
Summary: Kino Makoto had always thought that her cousins, the Kaibas, had little care for her. But, when the eldest decides to throw a Duel Monsters tournament and invites her and a friend to come along, will she find that her theory maybe true? (MakoXMal,ReiXSet)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter One

She gasped for air as she dashed down the concrete walk, her fists clenched tight as she ran. The wind blew beads of sweat back into her brown hair, her green eyes filled with exhaustion as she pushed herself to run faster. The people around the teenage girl paid little attention to her as she whizzed by, her green and white jogging suit clinging to her sweat soaked body.

Kino Makoto had become rather accustomed to her morning run, yes, but it still tired her out as she seemed to add more and more onto her route each day. Down from her apartment towards the Crown, through Tokyo park, back through the Juuban district, crossing the tracks down the street from the school she attended, up the temple steps, through the garden, only to end up back in Tokyo park, retracing her steps from the beginning. She never stopped running from the moment she started though. Maybe that was why out of all five of the Sailor Senshi, she was the most fit. She trained herself for battle long before she even met Usagi.

Sighing as she finally reached her apartment building, she looked down at her watch, breathing hard while she waited for the elevator to come down to the first floor. "One hour and ten minutes…. Not bad considering I covered nearly the entire downtown district today…" She thought out loud, dragging her tired legs onto the air-conditioned elevator.

Strangely, the days had become rather warm as of late, which made her runs even harder. Temperatures had sky rocketed to the nineties before ten in the morning all week long. Hino Rei, a friend and fellow senshi, had stated that it was a bad omen.  
Makoto snorted. No one other than the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars, would know such a thing. It is in her element, after all.  
As she drug herself out of the cool elevator, a familiar voice caught her ear. "Ah, Kino-san!"

Looking up, Makoto smiled at Wanari Aisumi, her across the hall neighbor. Wanari-san was a well-accomplished woman. She had a family of her own as well as worked several jobs to care for them. But, what made Makoto like her so much was how she took the orphan under her wing, treating Makoto as if she were her own. "Konnichiwa, Wanari-san! Daijaibou?"

"Never been better, child… I just wanted to make sure that you received this letter… It accidentally got mixed in with our mail." The woman stated, handing the teenager a pale beige envelope.

Smiling, Makoto bowed to her a little. "Domo arigato, Wanari-san. Tell the family I said hello?" She asked, waving to the woman as she reentered her own apartment.

It wasn't until Makoto was inside her own home that she looked at the return address on the envelope. Gasping, she stared at it in shock. "Kaiba Corporation… Domino, Nihon…" She murmured. Sitting down on her couch, she blinked numbly at the letter before gathering what little courage she could, tearing the letter open, reading eagerly.

_Dear Makoto,  
I realize that it has been sometime since I have bothered to communicate with you and I hope that this letter and invite finds you in good health. My little brother has brought our lack of keeping in touch to my attention and has suggested that I invite you and a friend to my next duel monsters tournament. I hope that you are able to attend. Phone me once you receive this letter. Sayonara.  
Kaiba_

Makoto growled. "You haven't even so much as answered my calls in four years and now you want me to come and play some dumb card game!" She crumbled up the letter after yelling at it, throwing it towards the wall.

Sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, lips pressed in a firm line of anger, she glared at the letter still. Hissing, she reached for the phone, dialing a number she thought she had forgotten years ago.

"Kaiba Corporation: Headquarter offices. May I help you?"

"I need to talk to Kaiba Seto. Tell him it's his so called cousin replying to his letter…" The moment that she heard is stoic voice, she spat, "Who the heck do you think you are, boyo?"

"Ah, Makoto-san." Kaiba Seto smiled, leaning back in his chair a little as two pairs of innocent eyes pealed themselves from the flat screen television along one of the walls of his office. "I take it you received my letter?"

"Would I be calling you otherwise? You only talk to me any more when you want something… Some cousin you are." She snorted, clutching the phone in a death grip.

"I have better things to do than come and visit you, Makoto-san. And since you've put it that way, I should be the one yelling at you for never coming back here to visit us." He growled back, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Why you…"

"Look, Makoto-san. I didn't ask you to call so we could argue. I am sure we'll do enough of that when you get down here." He cut her off once more as she tried to protest. "Do you want to know what this tournament is about or not?"  
She growled, glaring at the phone. "Hmph. Figures the only reason why you would want me around is for a dumb card game…"

"It's a tag team tournament, Makoto-san."

"Oh, wonderful! I get called upon to be your lackey because your friends whimped out on you. Oh, gomen nasi. I forgot. You don't have any friends." She spat.

"MAKOTO-SAN! Onegai!" Kaiba hissed. "Stop acting like a child and bite your tongue for once so I can tell you what's going on."

Makoto hissed, growling at him as she heard the voices of her younger cousins trying to calm their elder brother's temper. "You have five minutes. Start talking."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 2

"Makoto-san. I can't." The blue haired girl sighed from where she sat across the table from the brunette in their favorite hang out spot: the Crown.

"Why not, Ami-san? You love traveling! And you actually know how to duel." Makoto pleaded, her eyes begging. The blue haired teen, sighed, her short hair swaying as she shook her head, giggling to herself a little.

"I know you really want me to go, Makoto-san. But, I just can't. Gomen…" She stated for what seemed like the twenty thousandth time that hour. She was honored that Makoto had asked- or rather was begging her to go to Domino and meet her cousin, but she just had to refuse. Though, if the circumstances holding her back were different, she would have dropped everything and gone.

"Why not?" Makoto pouted, her eyes pleading still.  
Ami sighed, placing down the math book she had been trying to study over. "I didn't want to say anything yet… But… I'll be leaving soon…"

"NANI? AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto-san, onegai!" Ami pleaded, not wanting anyone else hear. "If you'll let me explain…"

"This better be good…" The Senshi of lightening hissed, drumming her fingers on the table.  
Ami sighed, closing her eyes a moment. She knew this would happen. "I was accepted… to study abroad for a semester in Europe."

Suddenly, Makoto's eyes sparked with something. Standing, she hugged her friend tight. "Sugoi ne!" She cheered. "That's amazing! Congrats! I'm sorry I jumped all over you…" She winced, suddenly feeling sorry.  
Ami laughed lightly, hugging Makoto back. "It's alright, Makoto-san. Just don't tell the others, onegai? I want to do that myself."

Makoto nodded, smiling happily. It was then that she heard her sports watch go off. "Oh darnit! I promised Usagi I'd help her baby-sit… Gomen, Ami-san! Good luck!" She called over her shoulder, waving to the girl as she left the Crown, heading for Usagi's home.

"Domo arigato, Mako-chan!" Usagi said, hugging the taller girl tight as she welcomed her. "Nii-baka behaves much better when you're around…"

"She'll pound my face in if I don't, Usagi-baka!" The brown haired pre-teen hissed from where he sat playing video games in the living room, glaring at the two. Makoto laughed.

"Ne… Demo, if I do some cooking, your vision of mine might change…" She grinned as the boy's face lit up.

"You mean you're the friend that Usagi-baka always raves can cook like a real chef!" His jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief.  
Makoto let out another laugh. "Hai. That I am."

"Oh, good! You cooking dinner will mean we can save the money Momma left for pizza until later." Usagi grinned. "And stop calling me Usagi-baka, Shingo-nii!"

Shingo stuck his tongue out at his elder sister before promptly flipping off his games and dragging them both into the kitchen.

Makoto sighed as she placed away the last of the clean dishes, joining her friends where they say at the counter. Shingo was once more attempting to teach the two girls how to play duel monsters. It was then that Makoto remembered the real reason why she had agreed to baby-sit with Usagi.

"Um… Shingo-chan? Can I talk to Usagi-chan in private a moment?" She smiled thankfully as the boy left the room, going back to the games he had been playing when she first arrived.

When she turned to look at her blonde haired friend, she noticed the curious look on the girl's face. "Wow… Must be really important if he listened to you…"

"Well… In a way… It is…" Makoto sighed, taking a seat. "You see… I got this letter from my cousin the other day in the mail… And he has invited me plus a friend to join his duel monster's tournament… Or at least go as spectators. At least that's what he told me in the phone call I gave him."

"Wow! I'd love to go!" Usagi grinned. "But, you said it's a 'he' cousin, right? Ooo! You never told me you had a hott cousin!"  
Makoto laughed as if in pain, finding the thought a joke. "Kaiba Seto? HOTT! Oh, ONEGAI! Kami-sama, bless me and take my life!"

Usagi gasped, eyes wide. "Kaiba Seto is your cousin!"

Makoto giggled on, nodding. "Adopted cousin, Usagi-chan. Adopted."

"Still, cousin none the less! That boyo's rich! Ugly as a pit bull's back side, but rich!" Usagi stated, unbelieving.

"Oh, and you forgot… He acts just like a bakayaro around the clock, every day of the year." Makoto muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

Usagi couldn't help but go into a rage of laughter, almost falling from her seat. "Mako-chan, you're so funny…" She stated, grinning. "I'd love to go with you!"

"Go where?" Her mother asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Usagi's face paled. "Momma! You're home so soon?"

"The theatre had over sold tickets… And their next showing isn't until tomorrow." She stating, placing her purse down. "Your father and I decided to go then." Usagi bit her lip, seeing the mildly peeved look on her father's face as he grabbed a cup of coffee, nodding a hello to the girls before heading for his office. Maybe she shouldn't ask, but there was no better time than the present.

"Momma? Papa? Can I go to Domino with Makoto-chan?"

"By yourselves!" Her father exclaimed.

"My cousin will be meeting us there…" Makoto said rather timidly. God how she wished Usagi's timing were better.

"Nothing against you, Makoto-san. But, no!" Her father growled. "End of story." All three of the females winced as they heard the door to the office upstairs slam shut, the house shaking a little with it.

Usagi sighed. "Gomen, Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled. "It's alright. I'll find someone… And I'll be sure to bring back pictures." Saying her good-byes, she took her leave of the Tsukino home, walking towards her own. Looking up at the sky as it darkened from day to night, she shoved her fists into the pockets of her sports jacket, sighing.

She ignored the sound of a car as it slowed to a stop beside her. She was at a red light after all and thus thought nothing of it. "Kino-san?"

Makoto almost jumped at the sound of the voice, sighing as she saw the blonde haired senshi of Venus stick her head out a limo window. "Aino-san, don't do that to me, onegai…"

Aino Minako giggled, beckoning her friend to get in. "What are you doing out by yourself?"

"Just coming from Usagi-chan's house…" Makoto replied, getting comfortable. Even though none of the senshi saw Aino Minako out of battle, they all managed to be friends with their leader.

"How is the Princess?" Minako asked, smiling at the white cat that jumped into her lap, snuggling against her.

"Her old pepped up self as always…" Makoto shook her head at the cat. "You're about as bad as Luna, Artemis."

The cat purred loudly, ignoring her as he curled into a ball. "Let me sleep." He muttered. Both girls couldn't help but laugh, the limo beginning to move once more.

"Say, Minako…" Makoto bit her lip, knowing that the chances of Minako going with her would be slim, but she had to give the girl the opportunity. "I have to go and visit some family members in Domino, and…"

"You want to know if I want to come?" Minako asked, grinning at the shocked face Makoto gave her. "Ami-san called me earlier for advice on the subject. Both of us can't go… Gomen, Makoto-san."

Makoto smiled, sighing. "Well, no one ever said that asking hurt, ne?" They both giggled again, talking on and on all the way towards Makoto's house. Once she was out of the limo and in front of her apartment building, she bid Venus farewell before heading to bed for the night.

"Well… Three down… One to go…" She murmured, sliding into bed for a good night's sleep.

She sighed as she cleaned up the mess the other girls had left behind at the end of their meeting the next afternoon at the Crown, sweeping the trash from the table into the can under her arm. "Want some help?"

Makoto looked up, smiling at the raven-haired girl that began sweeping the karaoke stage down. "Arigato, Rei-san."

The girl flashed her a soft smile, her violet eyes sparkling a moment before she returned to sweeping. Rei didn't mind doing chores. They were apart of her every day routine, anyway. As the silence grew in the room she bit her lip, turning to Makoto. "The others tell me you're going away to see family…"

"Not by myself." Makoto huffed, rolling her eyes. The temple teenager giggled, shaking her head.

"I'll go with you if you want, Makoto-san."

"HONTO?" Makoto gasped, hugging Rei. "Domo arigato, Rei-san!"

Rei gigged, hugging her back. "Hey, I owe you after what you did to help me out with my father…" She then grinned evilly, poking her friend's arm. "That, and I've seen your dueling skills."

"Oh, thanks…" Makoto rolled her eyes before giving Rei all of the details.

**1.) If I am wrong on Shingo being Usagi's little brother's name, feel free to correct me! . Arigato!**

2.)And yes, as a fan of the great Kaiba Seto, it DOES pain me to say that!

3.) This is based off of the new live action hit PGSM in Japan. It runs according to manga, and in such, Minako is the leader, and not Usagi. Usagi becomes Sailor Moon only to help gain control over the evil, not to be the leader and princess. I am also playing off the fact that in PGSM, Minako retains her superstar image out of battle.

4.) Alas, once again a PGSM/manga reference. Instead of meeting at the temple, the girls meet in the same karaoke room at the Crown. I believe it's their school passes that double as all access passes to the karaoke rooms?

5.) Another PGSM reference. This refers to an episode where Makoto thinks Rei is kidnapped, only when she is really being forced to go and spend time with her rich father that only wants anything to do with Rei when it comes to being a good eye in the media. Makoto rescues her and they begin to see one another as friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 3

Makoto sighed from where she sat on the train headed towards Domino, Rei sitting in the seat beside her, reading over a book of some sort. "Domo arigato kami-sama, we're almost there."

"Why so nervous? It's just your cousins, Makoto-san." Rei mumbled, flipping the page of her book, reading on.  
She snorted, leaning her chin in her hand a little, her green eyes gazing out the window. "That's a little hard for me to say, considering my cousins are Kaibas…"

A small fit of giggles from the other girl took Makoto's eyes from the scenery racing by her window, her brows furrowed in confusion. Rei shook her head apologetically. "They're a couple of males, Makoto-san. Onegai, don't tell me you can't handle a few boys."

"Mokuba-chan and Noah-chan I can handle. The eldest however…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder why my uncle ever shoved a stick up his backside."

"Oh, com'on. Kaiba Seto can't be that bad. Yes, he is overly egotistical, stuck up, and any duelist's worst nightmare in battle…" Makoto glared at her as she talked, warning her. Rei giggled. "Gomen, Makoto-san."

"It's alright… I've gotten used to it I guess…" She smiled, standing as the train came to a stop, gathering her things.

The moment that they left the train, Makoto began scanning the area for her cousins. She snorted, rejecting the thought that they would even be considerate enough to come and get her. They'd probably send some chauffeur in some ritzy limousine to get them. She began looking for either, keeping the hope that at least Mokuba and Noah weren't that cold hearted towards her.

"Itoko-san! Itoko-san!" A bright smile covered her face as she heard little Mokuba's voice above the crowd. Turning, she saw him and Noah running towards her, grins wide on their face, arms open, ready to glomp her.

"Juutei-chan!" She giggled, kneeling to hug them both. "Dochirahe?

"We're doing great." Noah grinned, pulling back.

"Can't you three take care of this at home? I have…"

"A company to run?" Makoto glared at her eldest cousin, standing slowly. Kaiba Seto growled as he held the heated gaze with his cousin, his blue eyes glaring right back at her green ones. "Is that all you ever say?"

"Look, Makoto-san, I didn't ask you here to argue." Kaiba hissed, clenching his fists.

"Ask me? You begged me!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"MINNA-SAN!" Rei exclaimed, sighing as she silenced both of them. "None of us came to argue or point fingers. Can we just get out of this crowd? Onegai?"

Kaiba took a double take at the raven-haired girl. She was a few inches shorter than Makoto, but she seemed to have much more vibrant flare than his cousin did. Her violet eyes seemed to go on forever, the flames in them boring deep into anyone's soul. "I take it you're Makoto's friend?"

Rei nodded, offering him her hand, giving him a gentle smile. "Watashi wa Hino Rei."

"Watashi wa Kaiba Seto. These are my brothers, Mokuba and Noah." He stated, nodding to each of his brothers after shaking her hand.

"Makoto has told me much about all of you." She added, trying to loosen the tension in the air.

Kaiba snorted. "I'll bet." He rolled his eyes. "Yattekuru. I have to get back to the office." He headed for the limo without another word. Mokuba and Noah sighed, looking at the two girls with apologetic faces.

"Well, there goes trying to be friendly…" Rei hissed, taking her bags in hand as she and the others followed Kaiba to the car.  
Makoto shook her head, looking at her feet as she walked along, deep in thought. 'Figures Seto-kun would act this way towards Rei-san. He can't stand anyone being friendly. Heck, he can hardly stand people at all. Reminds me of Rei-san… How odd… Why did she do that in the first place? That's not like Rei-san at all.'

It was then, as someone racing through the terminal brushed against her shoulder, knocking her suitcase from her hand, that she was drawn from her thoughts. Gasping as she watched the suitcase explode and her clothes go everywhere, she looked at the man that had run into her. "Oh, kami-sama! Gomen nasi!"

Makoto smiled at him softly as he kneeled to help her pick up her things, stuffing her belongs back into the suitcase as fast as they could. "Yurusu, yurusu." She smiled, snapping her luggage close once more, standing with the help of the stranger. She was taken in by his alluring hued eyes. His wild blonde hair complimented his deeply tanned skin perfectly, making him all the more handsome.

"Itoko-san!" She turned to look at Mokuba a moment, waving at him to let him know she was alright, but the moment she went to look back at him, he was gone. Blinking in confusion, she looked around for him a moment before joining her family and Rei at the limo.

Was it possible for someone to vanish in thin air like that? Or was she imagining things?

Makoto sighed as her cousin showed the two girls their rooms, hardly saying a word as he let Rei into hers, escorting Makoto to her own. Once he had opened a few windows in the room and she had placed her bags on the bed, he turned on her, glaring. "Why in the hell did you talk to him?"

She looked at him with a confused glare. "Talk to who? I don't know what in the heck you're talking about…"

"That freak show that ran into you at the station." Kaiba growled, his temper flaring more. If there was anyone that he hated with a passion it was Ishtal Malik. Reasoning: Any friend of Motou Yuugi was an enemy to Kaiba Seto.

"Oh, you know him I take it? For the sake of kami-sama, Seto-kun!" Of all the times to finally play the over protective cousin, he had to choose then? "It was an accident! It's not like I'm going to date him." Makoto sighed, shaking her head.

"He's nothing but trouble. You stay away from him, you hear me?" Kaiba got closer to her, his face set in a stern, controlling mask. She growled, loosing all self-control.

"Look here, you! Just because you've got some sort of metal stick shoved up your rear from my uncle doesn't mean that you have a right to control me! You're only a year older than I, that doesn't make you my father!" She screamed, her arms flailing.

Kaiba backed off, a little shocked from her outburst. She glared at him hard the moment he masked it, her fists clenched. "Get out of my room. I don't want to talk to you anymore." She slammed the door behind him as he left, not saying a word.

He sighed, leaning against the wall once the door was closed. How he hated being at opposite ends with her. They just couldn't agree on anything anymore. Ever since Gozaburo had sent her away to be on her own in Tokyo, ever since he sent her to no longer be a distraction, they had been like night and day. He snorted, standing up straight as he remembered how Mokuba so fondly called them yin and yang the day that he wrote the letter of invite to Makoto.

Heading to go downstairs, a small 'ahem' caught his ear. He turned, looking into the moderately peeved face of Hino Rei. "What was that about?"

"I beg your pardon?" His brow furrowed, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"My room is only across the hall from hers, baka." She hissed, not moving from where she stood. "I heard you both loud and clear."

Kaiba growled. "It's none of your business, so keep out of it." He spat, turning towards the small, hidden set of stairs at the back of the hallway.

"Hmph. Now I see why Makoto-chan hates you so much. You really are a heartless yaro." Rei hissed, slamming her door closed, her words cruelly echoing in Kaiba's mind.

As their first two weeks stay at the Kaiba mansion strolled on by, the tensions between Kaiba and the two girls intensified every time he so much looked at one of them. He knew Makoto would be sour with him for a while, but never had he thought that Rei would hold such a grudge against him as well. Sighing as he walked in from the office late one night, he heard laughing. "What the…" he murmured, looking into the den.

"You're move, Rei-chan!" Noah grinned cunningly over his hand, studying the cards he held as Rei drew from her deck.

"Dang, Noah. You've got her good…" Makoto stated absently, Mokuba sitting on her lap from where they watched the duel. Kaiba kept silent, flanking the doorway as he watched and listened.

Rei studied her hand a moment, her brow furrowing and relaxing a few times before she grinned. "Okay, if that's how you want to play…" She slapped down a card. "I use Change of Heart, taking your Revival Jam. I also play this." She flipped up a magic card, Noah's eyes widening in shock. "Defense Paralysis."

"Iie! Iie!" Noah whined, falling back to his chair in defeat.

"And being that your monster attacks my monsters continuously until they are all in the grave yard, taking 250 life points from you each turn, and my only monster on the field is Revival Jam…" She grinned, slapping her unused hand onto the table. "I win."

"Bravo." Kaiba smiled, clapping for her. Rei glared at him the moment that she looked at him, but her eyes softened a little when he didn't glare back. "You are a very good duelist."

"What are you up to?" Makoto asked, glaring. "You only suck up to people when you want something."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of kami-sama, Makoto-chan! Give it up! I was going to ask you to be my partner in my tournament, but with that attitude, I might as well ask Rei-san." Kaiba grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides… I've…"

"I know, I know! Seen my dueling! I know, I suck!" Makoto growled, slamming her head down gently onto Mokuba's shoulder.

"Maybe Kaiba-kun and I could give you pointers…"

"Tried it already, Rei-san." Kaiba cut in, sighing. "She won't take them…"

Makoto growled. "I don't need to be taught, okay! I'm not a child that needs to be guided around or reprimanded all the time!" She exclaimed, moving Mokuba into another chair before she stood, heading out towards the foyer.

"Where do you think you're going!" Kaiba called after her.

"To get a life!" She screamed, slamming the door as she raced down the steps, across the driveway, and towards downtown Domino.

Ishtal Malik sighed from where he sat down by the harbor, the wind running through his blonde hair. He just couldn't get that girl off of his mind. He didn't even know her and yet he had more than just a physical attraction for her. She was beautiful, yes… But something about her eyes told him that there was much more about her then what he could have imagined.

"Look, lady, I told you for the last time, beat it!" He turned to look at the yelling man, glaring slightly at him for pulling him from his daydream.

"Well, who wants your smelly old food anyway!" Makoto hissed, turning away from the shop as the door slammed close, meeting Malik's eyes the moment that she looked up.

"Well, well, well… Look who it is…" He said, standing with a smile. "I'm still sorry about the other day…"  
Makoto blushed, smiling. "Oh, it's alright, really. It was an accident, after all."

"A happy accident, I think." He offered her his hand. "Watashi wa Ishtal Malik."

"Watashi…"

"I know who you are…." He smiled, staring deep into her eyes. "I've been looking forward to meeting you for some time now, Kino Makoto."

**1.) Authors Note: One of the several Japanese influences I am trying to go with is the spelling of the character's names. If this gets confusing, I'm sorry. Please, bare with me?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 4

Kaiba sighed as he watched duelists flock by the hundreds to Domino, gathering for his announcement. The had received their invites to his newest tag team tournament weeks ago and were more than anxious to sign up and begin dueling. He smirked, knowing that little Yuugi and the now free Pharaoh of the Puzzle, Atemu, would be a formidable opposing team. But, Kaiba also knew that with his new partner, he had little to worry about. For a girl, she was pretty good… Or at least that was what he had told her the day he asked her to be his partner.

He had to admit that he feared his cousin not only would still maintain her less than lacking skills, but he also knew that she would have never accepted his offer to team up together. He grinned almost evilly, his eyes sparking as he watched the crowd below the Kaiba Corporation building. 'Which is exactly why I told her to bring a friend. Someone she knew was bound to be a perfect, or at least some what so, match for me.'

"You don't kid around with tournaments, do you?" The raven-haired girl asked from the doorway, duel disk already latched onto her arm. He glanced her way, turning from the window.

The tan sandal pumps that she wore gave her a little less of a height advantage compared to him, but not by much. As he took note of her clothes, he realized for the first time how red really was her color as the red, one shouldered shirt she wore brought out the fair color of her skin. She didn't show a distasteful amount of skin, but she didn't seem to have a problem with showing some of it off either. The elegant ruffles that came down diagonally from her shoulder flowed as she walked, the lightness of the fabric perfect for the hot summer weather. Her low rise, dark indigo capris accented the perfect curves of her hips and calf muscles, the top hem of the capris showing off a little of her flat abdomen. She not only had style, but she also looked very attractive as well.

Taking up the disk from his large desk, he looked away from her a moment. 'Where did that thought come from?' He asked himself, hooking the disk around his left arm, securing it in place before looking back up at her. "Anyone that has been to any tournament would know that the host always goes all out for it."

"Well, excuse me!" She exclaimed, turning from the room. "I can't help it that I have better things to do with my life than run around playing a stupid card game all of the time!"

His eyes widened with the realization that this was her first tournament. Chasing after her, he looked dead set into her face, walking in step with her. "Don't tell me that someone with your skills has never been to a tournament. It doesn't make any sense."

"Look, Kaiba-kun. I only came to repay a favor to Makoto-chan. I didn't really intend on doing any dueling at all." She hissed, no longer walking. "And just because I am a little talented with the game doesn't mean that I get invited to these things. Heck, if it weren't for our friend Ami-chan's interest in the game, Makoto and I wouldn't even know how to play."

"Rei-chan…" He started to apologize, not wanting a larger rift to form in their partnership then the one that hard already existed, but she silenced him with her words.

"Forget it. Com'on. You have an announcement to make…" She took interest in her feet as she walked to the elevator, both not saying a word as they met the younger Kaiba brothers and the large crowd outside.

Makoto sighed from where she watched her cousin beside Malik, regret filling her. She hadn't returned to the Kaiba mansion since she agreed to be Malik's teammate. It wasn't that she feared Seto's reaction. She didn't care about that. But, she just couldn't bring herself to face him after their argument. They had drifted so far apart from one another the last several years. What had ever happened to the fun loving Seto that she used to know? Why did her uncle have to change him into the stoic jerk that everyone saw now?

Sensing her inner pain, Malik touched her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. She smiled at him, letting him know that she was alright. He had been more than a good friend to her the last few days. He had helped her to rain her skills as well as teacher all of the rules of Kaiba's game. Heck, as she thought about it, she noted how his entire family had taken her in under their care, his sister making sure that she was well clothed, his brother making sure she ate her fill. A smile spread over her face. They reminded her of her friends.

She then bit her lip. 'Rei-chan will never forgive me for leaving her alone with Seto-kun, I know it. She hates men as it is. God, I shouldn't have run out on her…'

Malik looked at her, leaning over a little. "Are you sure you're alright?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Hai. I'll be fine…"

"Now that you all know the rules, my partner, Hino Rei, and I will begin the admission lists. If you dare the challenge, grab a partner and sign up." Kaiba finished, turning to leave the podium, the crowd erupting into a loud roar as he and Rei both signed their names off at the booth.

Makoto watched in shock. "Iie… She really agreed to be his partner!"

"I thought you said that this friend of yours would never agree to be his partner?" Malik asked, advancing towards the booth with her.

"I honestly thought that she wouldn't…" Makoto muttered, giving the person behind the booth her name before signing on the clipboard, handing it to Malik as he did the same. She glanced at her cousin where he stood behind the booth, inwardly smirking at the harsh glare he gave her. She then looked at Rei, her look apologetic before she looped an arm around Malik's, dragging him out of the way of the more than anxious crowd.

"Talk about a glare to out number all glares!" Makoto laughed from where she sat at the table in Malik's brother's kitchen. "It was a classic, Isis-san! You would have loved it!"

The ebony haired Egyptian giggled softly, sipping at her coffee. "I believe that my brother enjoyed it as well."

Malik snorted from where he helped his brother, Rashid, chop vegetables for dinner. "I would have preferred to maul his face and rearrange it in unheard of manners…"

"Nii-chan!" Isis scolded, looking at him. "That was uncalled for and you know it!"

"The thought is rather hilarious…" Rashid snickered, Malik chuckling as they high-fived one another.

"Oy vey…" Isis sighed, rubbing her temples a little. "What am I to do with you two?" Makoto couldn't help but giggle at them. The definitely reminded her of her friends back in Tokyo.

"Oh, I dunno." Malik grinned as he washed his hands. "Just love us to death?"

"Uh, too late, Nii-kun. She already does…" Rashid stated, tossing the vegetables into a pot on the stove.

"Oh, iie! Ack…. I'm dying from your love sister! Iiieeee!" Malik fell dramatically to his knees, Isis laughing uncontrollably as she hugged her brother's shoulders, receiving a hug around the waist in return.

Makoto slammed her head down onto the table in laughter, smiling brightly. "Oh, Malik-chan. Do grow up."

He grinned, jumping to his feet. "Okay, I did."

"I didn't meant height wise, baka!" Makoto shook her head, smiling. God did this ever remind her of some of the meetings at the Crown. Ami would always be reading, Rei practicing her chants, while Usagi tried to drag them onto the stage for karaoke. Minako never could attend the meetings because of her career, but the girls understood.

Isis looked at Malik, concern for Makoto's sudden silence filling her eyes as he looked back at her. Biting his lip, Malik sat beside her slowly. "Makoto-chan?"

"Huh?" She looked at him, blushing as his eyes asked if she were alright. Nodding, she smiled. "I'll be fine… I just went into a daydream there a moment. Gomen nasi."

Rashid chuckled lightly. "Hmm… Reminds me of someone I know…"

"Are you insinuating that I am an airhead, Nii-kun?" Malik asked, turning in his chair to look at his elder adopted brother.

"I'm not insinuating, I'm saying that you can be. There's a difference…" Makoto didn't catch the rest of his conversation as she silently slipped from the room, heading to the guest room that the Ishtal family had give her. Sliding down against the far wall, she rested her arms on the sill to her open window, resting her head on the fold of her arms as she watched the sky.

"Things are so different now…" She mumbled. "Why do I get this odd feeling that Rei and I leaving Tokyo in the first place was a mistake?" She was overly happy to be with her new friends, yes, but she couldn't help but feel that being on opposite sides with Rei would bring them more danger than they ever could have wanted.

Closing her eyes a moment, she bit her lip. "There's no turning back now, Makoto-chan… I told you that after our talk in the park." She gasped, turning to look at where Malik flanked the doorway, his eyes gently capturing hers.

Oh, how did she love his beautiful lavender eyes. They were always so gentle, so caring. Yet, she could still see that little spark of a dashing, daring fighter lusting for adventure finely masked deep within them. He was thin, but she knew that he was also well built. She blushed fiercely, turning her head from him. They were barely friends and she was staring at him like a lust hungry whore!

Malik smiled as he caught a glance of her reddened cheeks. She was a very lovely creature, and he had to admit that she had more than attracted him. He didn't mind the tomboyish clothes she wore. The blue jeans with matching sneakers and light green tank top matched her personality flawlessly. The outfit showed she had a lot of spunk, but what he liked most was how the colors brought out those vibrant green eyes. "You're even more stunning when you blush, Makoto-sama."

She looked at him in shock, her face flushed completely with red colour. "N-nani?"

He smiled, crossing the gap between them, kneeling to her level from where she still sat on the floor. Reaching out, he touched her face gently, lost in her eyes. "Don't tell me no one has ever told you how beautiful you are…" He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "Because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…"

**1.) I am using Yami Yuugi's Egyptian name as his real name for this fan fic. The reason for that will come into play later on.**

2.) I believe that Rashid is Odion's Japanese name. Once again, if I am wrong, feel free to correct me, onegai? Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 5

Rei sighed as she rubbed her temples. He had been fuming in disapproval over Makoto's partner of choice for the last few hours. Mokuba and Noah had long since given up on trying to reason with and calm the eldest Kaiba child down. But, she wasn't through defending her friend's honor and sense of judgment quite yet. "Kaiba-kun, onegai! Makoto-chan is old enough to take care of herself."

"How dare that no good trash even think of laying his hands on my cousin! Who does he think she is? Some whore for him to mess with!" Kaiba continued, ignoring Rei completely. She growled, he had gone far enough. Yelling was one thing, ignoring her was overstepping his boundaries.

Standing from where she sat on the couch near his desk, she strode over to him in a heated stance, giving him little warning as she drew back her fist, slamming it into his jaw has hard as she could. Kaiba yelped, landing on his rear with a soft 'thud' from the sheer force of her hit, looking up at her in shock.

"You have no right to speak of Mako-chan like that! She came all the way down here to see YOU and all YOU do is yell, complain, and over all BITCH at her for everything she does! Unlike you, she didn't have everything under the sun handed to her! Unlike you, Mako-chan had to WORK for everything she has! Did she have a mother and father to help her? NO! Her parents DIED! They couldn't give her what she wanted! They couldn't protect her from the world! And because of that, she has a better sense of judgment than you'll ever have!" Rei hissed, standing over him, her anger sparking hotly in her violet eyes. "Because of what she's been through, she's become a better person than you'll ever be!"

He growled, standing as she turned to leave, his words stopping her moments before she reached the door. "And you think that I've had it all easy? Do you? Or did Makoto-san not tell you that Mokuba and I don't have any parents either?"

Rei froze, turning to him. "Nani?"

"So, you don't know… Figures…" He spat, growled. "Figures that she wouldn't tell you…" He turned away from her, sitting at his desk, holding his head in his hands, wounds long since closed bleeding deep within him.

She bit her lip, was he crying? Advancing a little towards the desk, she whispered softly, "I… I didn't mean…"

"Goshinpainaku…" He muttered, his voice quivering. 'I can't show a sign of weakness now… I just can't… Damn these memories…'

"Seto-kun…" She took a step closer.

"Didn't you hear me!" He looked up at her, hot tears stinging at his eyes. "Just get out of here! Just leave me alone!" he slammed his fists down on the desk, not wanting to be seen in such a vulnerable state.

Rei bit her lip, looking down at the floor. "Seto-kun… Gomen nasi…" She turned, moving for the door, slamming it close once she was on the other side. Leaning back against the door, she felt her own tears start to swell in the back of her eyes as she listened to his sobs through the door. 'Damn you, Rei. How could you do this to him?' She thought, biting her lip. 'This tournament is going to be a roller coaster and a half now…' She thought, slowly leaving the Kaiba Corporation office building, looking back at it one last time before heading to the mansion.

She bit her lip from where she sat across from him at the breakfast table the next morning. He seemed to have recovered from their little episode the night before, but then again, she realized that he was a master of masking his true feelings. She wanted so badly to know why her words had upset him so.

Alas, she also knew that he would most likely never willingly tell her either. Looking down at her food, she pushed a piece of sausage around the plate with her fork, worried more about Kaiba then she was about eating. It hadn't occurred to her that Mokuba and Noah had left the room until Kaiba cleared his throat with a soft 'ahem'.

Their gazes met a moment, her soft and apologetic, his hard and regretful. "About last night…"

"Seto-kun, I am so sorry. I never meant to upset you." She stated, catching him off guard a little. "Mako-chan told me nothing about your life… She just gave me the impression that you've always had things handed to you and that you were spoiled… And…"

"My attitude only intensified that impression?" He asked, resting his arms on the table, leaning down on them a little.

Rei looked away from him, biting her lip. "I never meant to yell at you like that… I should have kept my mouth shut… I'm a blabber mouth and I don't think before I talk when I'm angered."

"Rei-sama… No one does." He smiled, softly, walking over to the other side of the table. She looked at him as he took a seat beside her, covering her hand with his own. "No one can think when they're fists are clenched… I have to admit that I know that one more than I should…" She smiled softly at him, blushing a little at the feel of his hand on hers. His skin was very soft and not hardened or calloused like that of most men. He looked deep into her eyes. "But… If you really want to know what Makoto-san should have told you… I'll tell you…"

She looked up at him, a small bit of shock swirling in her eyes. But, she only smiled, touching his face softly. "And I'll listen as long as you're willing to tell."

"Not here, though." He murmured, taking her hand from his face. "Come with me…" He stood, holding her hand as he led her from the room and towards the foyer. "Mokuba-nii! Noah-nii! Rei and I will be back later! Kisugu!"

Kaiba sighed as he led Rei through the cemetery a while later, looking for something as they walked along. "What is it you're looking for again?"

"It's a sakura tree with blue tinted blossoms… You can't miss it…" He stated, glancing around for it. It had been years since he had gone to see his biological parent's graves, but he would never forget the tree that they had been laid side by side together under. The sakura petals were colored a lovely baby blue, his mother's favorite color. Glancing around one last time, he gasped as he saw it. "Acchi." He stated, heading for the tall tree that lay about twenty yards away from where they stood.

Rei followed wordlessly, looking about all of the gravestones as she walked by them, being sure to keep close to him. She hated graveyards and knew that Kaiba felt the same way from how he shuddered the moment they stepped foot onto it's soils.

When they reached the two gravestones, Kaiba dropped to his knees silently, placing the bundle of flowers he had gotten on their way over between the two before clasping his hands together, bowing his head in silent chant. Rei bit her lip, kneeling beside him in respect and support, knowing that this would be hard on him. Closing her eyes, she listened softly to his singsong chanting, knowing the prayer that asked blessings upon the dead all too well herself.

He was silent a few moments afterwards, his eyes closed before he began to speak. "They didn't die at the same time…" He murmured. "But, the mutual friend that had brought them together made sure that they stayed together even in the next life…"

"How did they…" Rei stuttered, her voice hesitant.

"Okaa-sama died in child birth with Mokuba-nii…" He whispered, closing his eyes tighter as he felt the tears threaten to overflow. "I wasn't even six years old when it happened… I went to school one day, like I always did… When I came home, Otou-kun was waiting for me… She was already in the hospital…"

"What was the cause of death?" Rei asked, hesitantly rubbing her hand in small circles on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"She had a weak heart… And went into cardiac arrest during labor…" He broke into gentle sobs, looking at the graves as tears washed over his cheeks in rivers.

Rei bit her lip, closing her eyes and turning her head from him a little. 'That's how my Okaa-sama died…' She thought, feeling her heart sting with a twinge of pain. Knowing that she caused her mother's death was a wound that never healed.

"They managed to save Mokuba-nii… But, not Okaa-sama…" He brought his knee to his chest, hugging it as he sobbed silently into the fabric of his pants. "Otou-kun never recovered from loosing her… He died four years later of unknown causes… But I know it was heart break…" 

"What about Noah? Isn't he your brother as well?" Rei asked, highly confused now. Kaiba chuckled softly.

"We're his adopted brothers, Rei…" He smiled softly. "Makoto didn't tell you that either?"

"I think she had mentioned it… But by the way you three act… I thought you were biological." She stated, sitting beside him, wiping away his tears gently.

"No… After Mokuba and I spent a few years in an orphanage… We were adopted by Kaiba Gozaburo…" He went on, looking back at the graves, his tears slowing a little. "I made a deal with him… If I could beat him at chess, he had to adopt both of us… It still amazes me that I actually won…"

"Hold it… Kaiba Gozaburo? Didn't his child die in an accident!" Rei growled mentally, becoming more confused.

"Yes… But Kaiba-san managed to save what he could of Noah's mind where he couldn't of his body…" He stated. "For years, Mokuba and I never knew about it… That is, until my Battle City tournament a few years ago…" He smiled at her. "But, that's a lot later in the story…" 

She nodded, letting him know that she wanted to hear more if he would tell. He cleared his throat a little, the tears almost receding completely. "I never realized that the moment that Kaiba Gozaburo signed those adoption papers that he had intended to basically make me the replacement for Noah… He worked me to the bone to prepare me for taking over his company, which at the time worked for military production reasons. I hated it. I hardly ever saw Mokuba, I hardly ever was allowed to be a child anymore." He whispered, growling in hatred at the memory of his adoptive father. "It's a little difficult to be a man at the age of eleven…"

"What kind of man would do that to a child…"

"Trust me, Rei-sama… He was demented beyond imagination…" Kaiba whispered, closing his eyes. "Until the day he had the heart attack that caused his death, he trained me to be what you see now… The heartless, uncaring jack ass that the world hates and who seemingly hates the world in return…"

"Seto-kun… That's just your mask." Rei stated. "I know it all too well… Because I wear one just like it…"

"I've noticed…" He grumbled, rubbing his still sore cheek absently. She bit her lip at the gaping bruise mark she had left behind, regretting how she lost her temper.

"Gomen, Seto-kun… I didn't mean to go that far…" he smiled at her, shaking his head to let her know it was alright.

"I think I needed it…" He smiled, lifting her chin as she looked downward. "Domo arigato, Rei-sama…"

"For what?"

"For listening to me when no one would all of these years…" He whispered, hugging her tightly. Rei smiled, hugging him back slowly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

'Maybe this tournament won't be so bad after all…'

**1.) I am not sure if this is true of Mokuba and Seto's biological parent's deaths… But for this fan fic, I am taking that idea and running with it. I also know that they are originally from America... But, for sake of having to rewrite this chapter, I decided against refering to it for this fanfic.**

2.) This is also another concept of the Kaiba brother's that I am unsure of… And, once more, it is an idea I will go with.

3.) I don't plan to go into much detail about Noah and his role as their brother. What has been recently aired on KidsWB has cleared that up for everyone I think… But, all I will say is that Mokuba and Seto have found a way to bring him back to life by repairing his body, which didn't age because of the machinery that Gozaburo had it under. I might write a shorter fan fic on this concept later on.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 6

"Makoto-sama…" She groaned, turning away from the hands that insistently shook and poked at her, trying to pull her from her dreams. He sighed, becoming a little frustrated. Malik had been trying to wake her for the last half an hour. If she didn't get out of bed soon, they would miss the opening of the tournament. "Makoto-sama! Sameru!"

She growled, flinging her blankets back, throwing her feet over the side of the bed as she opened her eyes. "I'm up already!"

"Com'on, we're going to be late…" Malik stated, tossing her a pair of jeans and a tank top. "Isis-chan and Rashid-kun have been ready to leave since dawn…"

Makoto gasped when she realized what the day ahead held for them. "The tournament!" She exclaimed, shoving Malik from her room, slamming the door as she changed her clothes.

He sighed as he waited for her downstairs, wincing at the sound of her cursing once she had a good look at the clock. It was already noon and Kaiba would announce opening day in less than an hour. He smiled as she finally came running down the stairs, a hair brush in one hand and her duel disk latched onto to the other as she shoved her deck and its case into her back pocket.

Tossing the hair brush onto the couch after running it through her hair a few times, Makoto began to gather it on top of her head, moving to place it into her signature pony tail. She froze as she felt an arm come around her waist, a hand pulling hers from her hair. She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "Leave it down… It's more becoming to you…"  
She shivered under his touch as he stroked his fingers in her hair, taking in the scent of it. "Malik-chan…" What were these feeling he roused in her? Why was she feeling this way?

"Shhh… Don't speak…" He whispered, kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist completely, holding her tight to him. Makoto shuddered under him again, biting her lip as he suckled gently on her ear lobe.

"Makoto-san! Nii-kun! Are you two coming?" Isis called into them from the porch, not wanting to be late.

Malik pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. "Makoto-sama… Gomen nasi…" He whispered. "I shouldn't have done that… I'm just so attracted to you… I couldn't help myself…"

She smiled, stepping towards him before leaning up, silencing him with her lips. "Don't be… Truth is… I'm attracted to you, too…"

He looked deep into her eyes, a moment, studying them before kissing her, hugging her tight in his arms. He grinned a little. "Then how about we go out for dinner tonight? Just the two of us."

Makoto smiled, grinning back. "Under one condition." Malik raised a brow in question. "We make it to opening day on time!" She exclaimed, dragging him from the house, heading for downtown Domino.

Isis let out a sigh of relief as they entered the stadium where Kaiba would be giving his opening speech just mere moments after the host himself had begun to bore the crowd. "Good, we didn't miss anything…"

"You think that's a good thing?" Makoto whispered as they took their seats, smiling at Malik as his arms wrapped around her the moment he was beside her. "As long winded as Seto-Itoko can be, we'll never get out of this stadium…" Malik chuckled, but said nothing as he held her, running his fingers through her hair while he listened.

"… And, as in Battle City, I will not tolerate cheating! To be sure of this, my brothers, Kaiba Mokuba and Kaiba Noah will be acting as commissioners. Trust me, ladies and gentlemen; they will not be anything less than ruthless when they catch you. Several of you from Battle City know this. But, if I catch you instead, my punishment will be far worse." His eyes scanned the crowd a moment, letting the roars of chatter die down a moment before he went on. It was then, out of the corner of his eye, that he caught sight of them. He mentally growled, his eyes meeting Malik's in a cold, harsh glare.

Seeing this, Rei nudged Kaiba's foot with her own from where she stood beside him, not wanting to make a scene of things. He turned his head away, the look of disgust becoming masked once again as he continued with his speech. "You all should know the rules, so I won't play teacher and drill them into your pathetic heads. All teams will receive their team identification numbers the moment that duels begin. The number you start with is the one you keep. No trade offs. That goes for numbers and teammates. This is a tournament for those that can handle themselves, not for simpering babies. With that said, let the dueling begin!"

Makoto sighed in relief once they were out of the stadium, rubbing her temples. "Man, he is so over protective…"

"Don't worry about him, Mako-sama… I can handle him…" Malik whispered, kissing her neck. Isis and Rashid raised a brow at the two, looking at each other a moment. "Nani? Can't I kiss my own girlfriend?"  
Rashid shook his head. "We'll see you at home. Kisugu, Malik-nii. Don't peeve Kaiba-kun off anymore than you already have."

Malik rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself a little, Nii-chan. And Makoto and I might be home a little late… We're going out after the tournament."

Before anymore questions could be asked, he took her hand in his and headed off away from the stadium. Makoto giggled softly, wrapping her arm around his. "I take it that they don't like you growing up any more than Seto-Itoko likes the idea that I don't need him to play father for me…"

"Ah, it's a little hard on both of them to see it I guess… I mean… They have helped me through hell many times… Especially after what I did in Battle City…" Malik sighed, keeping her close as they walked down the street, weaving out and around duels as they took place in both the middle of sidewalks and streets.

Makoto looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "What are you talking about, Malik?"

He froze when he realized what he had said, wincing a little. "Uh… It's… I…. It's nothing to worry about, Mako-sama. Honto ni." He smiled, caressing her cheek a moment, kissing her gently. Sighing, she nodded, but in the back of her mind, she had an odd feeling that there was something he definitely wasn't telling her…

"Well, well, well, Jou-koi. Look who it is." A familiar voice stated from behind the couple, giggling gently. Turning Malik stared straight into the faces of Kojaku Mai and Katsuya Jounouchi. The two blondes had become an intense couple a few weeks after Battle City had ended and Jounouchi had saved Mai from the Shadow Realm.

"Moushimoushi, Mai-san, Jounouchi-kun. Dochirahe?" Malik asked, smiling.

"We're doing great, Malik-kun. Who's the girl?" The blonde Jounouchi grinned, his arm wrapped almost possessively around Mai's waist.

"Oh, gomen. This is Kino Makoto. My girlfriend and cousin to the Kaiba brothers." He replied, Makoto bowing her head slightly, muttering a hello.

"What! You're related to the Kaiba's!" Mai exclaimed, both of them shocked. Makoto giggled.

"Hai. I'm Kaiba Gozaburo's niece." She stated, shaking hands with the two.

"So, how does it feel to be related to a total and utter jack ass?"

"You called?" As if on cue, Kaiba joined the small group, Rei hot on his tail. Malik growled as Kaiba headed straight for him.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from my cousin!" He hissed, grabbing Malik by the shirt collar.

"And I told you that I won't push her away if she doesn't want to go away!" Malik spat right back at him, shoving Kaiba back a little. Before Kaiba could cock back his arm and fling his punch, Makoto stepped between them.

"Seto-Itoko! Yamaru! Why is it that every little time I'm happy, you try to destroy it?" Tears had begun to line her eyes as she shielded Malik. "Can't you just butt the hell out of my life like you normally do and let me be happy for once!"

"Makoto-chan… I'm only trying to protect you…"

"That's not your place, Seto-chan. I don't need you to play father! I need you to be my cousin! MY FRIEND!" She stated, turning from him, looping her arm around Malik's. "Gomen nasi, Mai-san, Jounouchi-kun. Ja matta ne."

Jounouchi nodded in understanding, glaring silently at Kaiba as he and Mai turned away. Kaiba stared at the ground, clenching his fists in hot anger. He ignored Rei's hand as she placed it on his shoulder, standing beside him.

"Seto-kun?" She looked into his eyes as he slowly lifted his head.

"So… She finally admits it… She doesn't need us to be her family after all…"

Makoto giggled at Malik's joke, sipping from her glass as she watched his eyes from her side of their small table. "Hmmm… A man of adventure and humor… Sugoi ne…"

Malik chuckled, reaching across the table, taking her hand in his own, kissing it softly. He watched her eyes a few moments as he continued to place small kisses over her fingers before he spoke. "Utsukushi…"

Makoto blushed crimson, smiling. "You look ravishing yourself, Malik-koi…"

He smiled, pulling her a little closer, planting his lips firmly onto hers, tangling his fingers into her hair. Makoto gasped, her eyes widening before they slowly closed, wrapping her arms around his neck. A wave of ice washed over her, numbing her from head to toe a moment as he gently sucked on her lip, rubbing his tongue over it slowly, silently pleading with her to let him go further.

Makoto gasped, groaning as she opened her mouth a little, melting at the feel of his tongue on hers, his arms pulling her closer to him, his hand and fingers stroking through her hair. Never had she imagined a kiss could become as heated as this, make her feel this way. His tongue ran over hers lazily, purring as he sucked on her tongue gently. He grinned, pulling from her a little. "Aishiteru, Mako-sama…"

She purred, laying her head against his chest, snuggling closer, glad for the dimmed light around their booth. "Mmm… And I love you, Malik-koi…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 7

He snarled from where he watched his so-called friends gather, the tournament raging below. "Aibou… Come to me…"

The smaller form of himself appeared, kneeling before him. "Hai, Pharaoh?"

"I have a mission for you…" He motioned to the street below. "Kaiba has arranged this tournament to challenge me… His ancient memories urge him to do battle with me once again… I will not have him getting in my way as he did in the past…"

"And what of Malik? And Jounouchi and the others?" The child like slave asked, his void eyes glancing at the figure in front of him.

His lips curled into an evil little smile. "Kill them all… They have no use to us anymore, little Aibou…" The sounds of a duel from below caught his ears. He smirked at the sight of Kaiba and his partner as they engaged in their first duel. "Oh, and Aibou…" The boy stopped, turning to face the figure once more. "Kaiba's cousin and her friend…"

"Hai, sire?"

"I sense something about them… They may be more trouble then we want… Keep an eye on them… Especially Kaiba's partner, Hino Rei…" He smirked as the small boy left, crossing his arms over his chest. "Soon… This world will be my kingdom once more…"

Rei growled at her opponent, slapping a card onto the disk. "I play Mirror Wall, protecting my partner's monster from harm!"

"Damn you!" The girl opposite her cursed.

"And I summon Lord of D. and Mystical Elf to the field."

"Because of Lord of D.'s special effect, I call my Kitsumori Dragon to the field and his slaves, Aiko the Elf and Elana the Amazon as well!" Rei grinned, playing her best monsters right off Kaiba's hand.

The other girl across from Kaiba hissed. "How can you call Aiko and Elana! They're not even Dragons!"

Kaiba grinned, knowing the answer just as well as Rei. "Kitsumori Dragon automatically calls them to the field the moment he is on the field. That's how. It's a special effect."

Rei nodded. "No brainer, ne?" She grinned. She finally knew why Kaiba enjoyed playing with his opponent's minds. It made them buckle under pressure and it was fun as heck to see their reactions.

"How dare you make fools of us!" Rei's opponent hissed.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and move!" She growled. Kaiba shook his head, each of the two girls placing a monster in defense mode to try and shield themselves. "That won't save you!"

"I agree, Kaiba-kun! I call upon the powers of the Mystical Elf to boost the powers of my Kitsumori Dragon! Elana, Aiko! Attack their monsters!"

"And I call Saagi the Dark Clown to the field to use for a summoning along with Lord of D. and Mystical Elf to call my great white beast to the field! Blue Eyes! AWAKEN!" Kaiba slapped the beloved card onto the disk, the elegant dragon taking shape of the field.

"Elana! Aiko! Give your powers to our great dragons!"

"ATTACK THEIR LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Kaiba and Rei chorused, the monsters roaring as they leashed their powers on the two girls. Rei jumped, pumping her hand into the air as she cheered, holding up the victory sign with her right hand. "Team 001 rocks the house! YEAH!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her as the two duelists slunk off in embarrassment. "What did you put in your coffee this morning?"

Rei grinned. "Oh, com'on, Seto-chan! It's our first victory! Be happy!"

"I'll be happy when we win the finals…" He hissed, heading off down the street. Rei growled, following him.

"It's the small victories that win you the war, you know!"

"Whatever…" He murmured, ignoring her. Rei hissed, stamping her foot down.

"What crawled up your fucking ass lately!" She yelled at him, causing him to stop and look back at her. "Ever since Makoto chose Malik over being your cousin you've had the worlds largest stick up your ass!"

He hissed. It wasn't the first time that someone had told him such things. He should have been used to it… But… Why did it hurt coming from her? He wondered, trying to keep his hard, stoic mask on. "Look, if you don't like it, then I'll find another teammate."

"Another teammate! HA! Kaiba, that's the point… NO ONE ELSE WANTS TO BE YOUR TEAMMATE!" She hissed, her eyes flaring at him as she turned. "I'll be at the mansion when you decide to fucking grow up and not act like the entire world revolves around you!"

Her words hit him hard. But, what hit him even harder was the hate she saw for him in her eyes. Had he really been that selfish? Was he really that bad? He growled, mentally degrading himself. 'She's just a girl… Why does what she say, what she thinks about me matter so god damn much?' He thought, closing his eyes. It was then that he remembered what had happened at the cemetery a few days before hand. She had told him of how she lost her mother the same way he had lost his.

_"Okaa-sama was just like your mother… She was very weak… But, Papa didn't care…" She refused to show him her tears. He knew that Rei crying happened about as much as it did for him. The tears were few and they were seen as weakness._

"Rei-sama…"

"Because of me… Okaa-sama's dead…" She murmured, shuddering. "When I was old enough, Papa sent me to that god awful temple… Yes, I met a lot of people there and I was well taken care of… But, it wasn't the same… The kids at the private school Papa sent me to… They'd make fun of me… Because my own Otou-kun didn't want me…"

He hugged her close, not knowing what to say or do to comfort her. "Rei-sama… You couldn't have helped what happened to your mother…" He whispered, hugging her still. "No one could have…"

"If that's so then how come she's not here anymore! Why is it that everyone but the few friends I do have run from me! Why do they leave me the way Okaa-sama did? Why, Seto-kun, why!"

"Rei-sama…" He whispered, looking up at where she had once stood. He took off after her, running fast, dodging in and out of the crowd. He knew she couldn't have gotten too far. It was then, though, that something landed in front of him. He skidded to a stop, staring at the misshapen Celtic Guardian that stood in his path. 'Great… A challenge and Rei's no where to help me…'

It was then that the monster shoved him, grasping onto his neck. He gasped, eyes wide with shock. How in the hell could a hologram touch people! "Look you freak! Get off of me!"

He tried to shove the monster back, but it was in vain. He winced, moving slowly from where he landed on the ground once more, the monster latching his hand around Kaiba's neck again. Suddenly, he felt utterly weak, a strong blue aura of energy being pulled from him.

"YOUMA!" The crowd that had gathered screamed, scattering fast as it reached out, drawing energies from other people. Kaiba growled, trying to get away from the hand, his vision blurring.

It was then that a hot flash of light struck the monster, knocking it back away from the dragon master. "How dare you attack innocent people!" Called a shadowed figure from atop a near by car. "I will not stand for such injustice!" She took to the air, kicking the monster square in the chest and as far away from Kaiba as she could. Pushing all of her weight into her legs, she bounded towards it, flipping up and over it's shoulders before throwing it over her own. She hissed when it rebounded, taking a stance.

She posed, holding her hand in the air. "Akuryou! TAISAN!" Kaiba watched in surprise as a beam of flames shot from the girl's hands, hitting the youma straight on. She cursed as it disappeared before her attack had a chance to make full impact.

A familiar voice to Kaiba's ears filled the air, laughing cruelly. "Motou… SHOW YOURSELF!" He hissed, weakly bringing himself to a kneeling position.

The shadowed form of his greatest foe, Motou Yuugi, appeared in the middle of the street, smirking coldly at them. "This isn't your affair, girl…" He ignored Kaiba, focusing his attention on the ebony haired, red and purple sailor suited warrior.

"You've attacked an innocent person! When those are the circumstances, then it has become my affair! I cannot stand for this! Return the energies you have stolen! Or, I, Sailor Mars, warrior of passion and flames, will destroy you!" She posed, her eyes set hotly on her enemy.

He laughed at her, flicking the small crystal ball of energy around in hands. "A girl in spikes and a mini skirt? Destroy me? HA!"

"Then why not two!" A second femme voice called, a bolt of lighting striking the crystal ball from Yuugi's hand. "Mars! Grab it!"

The ebony haired senshi dove for it, catching it moments before it hit the ground, the other femme charging at the darkened form of Yuugi. "Arigato, kami-sama…" She whispered, standing. "Jupiter, forget him!" She called to the green suited warrior. "We have the energy back…"

Yuugi growled, clutching his cape. "I'll get you for this…" he muttered, disappearing into the shadows.

"Sailor Mars… the energy ball…"

"Is safe…" The ebony haired stated, smiling at the brunette. The strange crystal began to glow in her hands, the small particles of energy flowing back to whence they came. Kaiba hissed in pain as his energy returned to him. But, as he stood to look for the two so-called Sailor Senshi, they were gone.

He hissed, throwing the empty crystal to the ground. He turned his eyes towards the mirror, looking at the two sailor suited figures in it. "So… You've come to stop me…" he grinned. "That means the other legendary Senshi are out there as well… interesting… Aibou! Come to me…" He smirked, looking down at Domino through his window. "We have a new plan of action…"

**1.) This is the ever-infamous "V" symbol that the Sailor Senshi are known for giving. It stands for victory, not peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 8

"Oh my god, Seto! Are you alright!" Rei exclaimed when she saw Kaiba the moment he came into the house.

"I'm fine, Rei… Don't go fussing, eesh…" He hissed, collapsing into a chair once he was in the foyer. Rei scowled. She knew better than that, but, she couldn't show that she knew… He couldn't find out her secret. It wouldn't be safe for either of them if he did.

"Then why do you look like someone zapped you lifeless?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"I don't want to talk about it…" he hissed, forcing himself to stand. If she was going to nag, he wasn't going to stay around and listen. He yelped as she shoved him back down into the chair, pinning his shoulders in place.

"Look, bucko." She growled. "Something happened to you and I don't care what it was, but you're not going to walk away from me when I'm trying to be considerate. Ever since you broke down in the cemetery you've acted like you've got something to prove to me. So what, you broke down. You let out pain that should have never been held back in the first place. That's not a sign of weakness."

He growled, shoving her away from him. "Don't you tell me what to do!"

"And don't you try to hide from me!" She yelled at him, her words making him stop in the middle of the doorway. "How in the hell do you expect us to be a strong team when you're running from me! I can't duel with you if you feel you can't trust me!"

He turned his eyes from her own. He knew she was right. But… 'She knows too much already…' He hissed, balling his hand into a fist. 'I can't let her through into my life anymore… The only reason why she's here is to be a partner. Not a friend…' He reminded himself, growling. "Like I said… If you don't like it… Find a different teammate…"

She growled, slamming her fist into a wall as she heard him move to the grand staircase and to his room, slamming his bedroom door shut. "FINE! BE THAT WAY, BAKAYARO!"

She tore from the house, running for the streets. It was then that she sensed it. She growled. "Good grief… Not two in one day…" She murmured, sighing as she held her hands over her head. "Mars Power… MAKE UP!"

The bracelet on her hand turned into a watch like object, flames and streams of purple shadows flowing from it, enveloping her. As she spun the flames from her body, white gloves with red hemming on her upper arms, a white and red leotard, and red stiletto heels formed on her body. The purple shadows spun tight around her, forming her red mini skirt and purple bow.

A spark of gold light came from her chest, a red locket forming in the center of a red bow before circling her, the light hitting the deepest part of the 'v' shape on the top hem of her skirt, forming the crest of Mars. A small flame burst from her forehead, a red gem forming in it before it spread, settling into a tiara. Spinning once more, the shadows and light kissed her earlobes, forming star shaped earrings as she posed.

Without another word, she took off for where she felt the youma's presence, arriving just in time to see her green suited friend finish it off. "Jupiter!" She raced to the girl's side, gasping for air as she reached her. "So, you're sensing them too?"

"They're popping up everywhere…" The green-skirted senshi stated, her jade-gemmed tiara sparkling in the setting sunlight. "It's not Queen Materia… It can't be… We defeated her along with Beryl years ago…"

"No, it's not… That boy that we swiped that crystal from earlier… Kaiba called him Motou Yuugi…" Rei stated. "Why does that sound familiar, Mako-chan?"

Makoto sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead. "I think I know… Motou Yuugi is known as one of the greatest duelists ever…"

"Oh… So that's how Kaiba knows him…" Rei muttered.

"I don't know if he still does, but when I used to live with my cousins, Kaiba and Motou-san attended the same school… They're in the same grade even…" Makoto added.

"Makoto! Where are you!" Came Malik's voice deep within the crowd of slowly reawakening people. The two girls cursed, loosing their forms fast, trying not to go noticed.

"Meet me at the docks tonight, Makoto… We'll talk then…" Rei whispered before racing off, not wanting Malik to see her. Surely if he did he'd bring up Kaiba and that was one person she'd rather not thing about right now.

"Over here, Malik-chan!" She called, heading for him. He sighed in relief, hugging her tight when he saw her.

"Arigato, kami-sama… Dochirahe?" He asked, checking her over for any kind of wounds.

She giggled, hugging him. "I'll be fine…" She whispered, kissing him softly. "Sorry I ran off like that… I… I had something I had to take care off…" She whispered into his chest, snuggling against him. She mentally sighed. It wasn't really a lie… But then again, she wasn't telling him the truth either. 'I can't break my vow as a senshi… Even if it conflicts with my life… I can't tell a soul…'

Rei sighed, pacing along the empty boardwalk. She glanced down at her watch. It was almost midnight and everyone had gone home from the tournament for the night. She growled, sitting down on a crate. "Where is she?" She murmured.

"Rei-chan!" Makoto called, racing towards the other girl. "Sorry it took so long…" She fell to her knees, gasping for air. "It's hard as hell to get out of the Ishtal house this late at night…"

"So, that's where you're staying?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Sorry I didn't say anything…"

"Makoto, why haven't you been keeping in touch? You could have at least told me where you were through the communicators…" She stated, standing.

"Me? Why are you blaming me?"

"Because you're the one that ran off! I know you're pissed at your cousin, but that doesn't mean you need to direct that anger at me too." Rei stated, her face hardening with anger.

Makoto growled, knowing Rei was right. She sighed, sitting down on the crate. "What am I to do, Rei? I don't want to be mad at my cousin forever… But… I don't want him to try and force me away from Malik…"

"I can tell that you love each other a lot…" Rei smiled, sitting beside her. "But, that's not why we need to talk…" Makoto raised an eyebrow at her, a little confused. "The enemy, Mako-chan?"

"Oh… oh! Gomen nasi, Rei-san…" She sighed. "I guess I'm a little drained from our battles today…"

"It's okay… But, we need to stay a little more alert…"

"Should we inform the others?" Makoto asked.

Rei shook her head. "Ami-san's in Europe by now… Plus, Usagi-san and Minako-san would have a hard time sneaking away from Tokyo long enough to help… Remember what happened when you asked them to come with you originally?"

Makoto winced, remembering each scene completely. "Good point…"

Rei stood once more, looking out over the ocean as the tide began to come in. "We're on our own for this one, Makoto-chan…" She crossed her arms over her chest, sighing.

"As much as I don't like it… I have to agree…" Makoto sighed, pulling her knees to her chest, laying her head against them as she hugged her legs.

Rei was silent a few moments before turning to look at her. "Well… I suppose I should get back to the mansion before Seto-chan notices I'm gone…" She flinched at his name, growling a little.

Makoto must have noticed. "So, you're not on good grounds with him either?"

"Let's just say I'm having some trouble getting it through his head that as a team we need to trust each other…" Makoto's laughter caught her a little off guard. She growled, hands on her hips. "What's so funny? I'm being serious!"

"Gomen nasai, Rei-chan… But… Seto-Itoko? Trust someone? HA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Makoto wiped her eyes, seeing the disgusted look on Rei's face. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, half standing and half kneeling on the crate. "He'll come around… Knowing your determination, he will.."

She snorted. "That's if he can forgive me…" She looked away, closing her eyes. Makoto bit her lip.

"That bad?"

"It's…" She stopped herself before she told Makoto about the cemetery. She knew her friend would be jealous that her cousin knew about her past where she didn't. "It's nothing I can't handle." Rei grinned, placing on her well practice mask.

Makoto raised an eyebrow at her, but let it go. "Okay, then… I best get back to the house… Malik-chan will have a fit if he wakes up and I'm not in bed…" She giggled, turning to go. "I'll keep in touch! Be safe, Rei-chan!"

"Ja ne…" She whispered, watching her friend go before sighing and heading away from the docks.

**1.) I wanted to give a small twist to the way that Rei and Makoto change into their senshi uniforms. . Gotta mix things up once and a while, ne? I didn't really base it off either the anime or PGSM.**

2.) Queen Materia is the ultimate evil that Beryl worked so hard to revive. In the end, the senshi ended up destroying Materia as well as Beryl in their final battle due to the fact that Materia took Beryl's body as a shell for her soul and powers.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 9

She sighed as they walked along the streets of Domino. If there was one thing good she saw about this tournament was that she was sure to loose a couple of unwanted pounds. Yawning, she glanced over at the more than hyper Malik. "Hmph… You slept good, huh?"

He chuckled. "I guess I did… I normally don't…" He stated, keeping an arm looped around her waist as they walked into a small coffee shop. "But you look like you could use more than just a good hot cup of Joe… Dochirahe?"

"I'm fine, honey…" She stated before ordering a triple latte to go. "I just didn't sleep all that well last night…"

"I suppose I wouldn't either after sneaking out to go and talk to Rei…" Malik stated, taking a long sip of his soda as it was handed to him.

She stared at him in surprise. "How in the hell did you know that! Eesh, first you know my name without me telling you and now this…"

He chuckled. "I can explain both, ai…" he stated. "I had heard about your coming from Mokuba-san when Honda-kun, Ryuuji-kun, Jounouchi-kun, and I ran into him a day or so before you came…" He left the shop with her, watching her as she drank down her latte. "And I saw you sneak out last night so I figured the only reason why you would do such a thing would be to talk to Rei-san." He added.

Makoto nodded. "Okay, okay… You got me there…" She stated, tossing the already empty cup into a near by trashcan. It was then that someone laughed cruelly from behind them.

"Look at this, Inspector Haga… Ishtal-san has a girlfriend…" The two turned, Malik growling at the two.

"Looks more like a whore to me, Ryuzaki-san…" The green haired one of the two hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Figures that Dumb Ass and Rat Face would team up…" Malik growled at them, his eyes hard. Makoto gave him an odd look, but shrugged it off, knowing he would explain later.

"How dare you dishonor our names!" The one known as Dinosaur Ryuzaki hissed, clenching his fists. "We'll show you to speak sourly of Team 248!"

"Then let the duel begin!" Makoto thrust her arm into the air as her duel disk flipped into position, the holo-projectors activating, having heard quite enough. The other three followed her lead, loading their decks into the receiver, a life point count blipping on the small counter screen.

"We'll move first!" Inspector Haga hissed, his eyes glaring from behind his glasses as they all drew five cards from their decks. "I place two cards face down on the field and summon Man Eater Bug in defense mode!"

"And I place two cards face down as well, summoning my Kuriboh to the field!" Dinosaur Ryuzaki grinned.

Makoto hissed, looking down at her hand. As always, she had hand that wouldn't even make the world's worst duelist proud. And by the looks on her opponent's faces, they already had a well-devised plan for victory.

Noah sighed as he watched the computer screen in front of him, yawning. How Mokuba and Kaiba could ever stand staring at one for as long as they did was far beyond him. Staring at the thing for more than two hours tired his eyes out. "Anything good happen yet over there, Mokuba-nii?"

"Not much, Noah-chan… Jounouchi-kun and Mai-san already won three duels…" He stated, eyes roaming over the screen again.

"That's pretty good considering it's only, what, day three?"

"Hai… Winning a duel once a day is pretty good… But, then again, those two make a really good team…" Mokuba stated, taking a sip from his can of soda before tossing it into a trash can on the other side of the room, making the shot without looking.

"Okay, you and Seto-nii need to stop doing that…" Noah sighed, taking his eyes away from the screen a moment. It had been the fourteenth time that day that Mokuba had made the so-called "ten point" shot from his chair and into the can without looking for aim.

"You'll get good at it one of this days…" Kaiba said as he entered the room. "Anything new?"

"Nope… Hold it… Who's Team 104?" Mokuba asked, typing on the rather large keyboard in front of him, not looking at his fingers as they moved with great skill over the keys. His eyes widened. "Makoto-Itoko and Ishtal-kun?"

"NANI?" Noah and Kaiba exclaimed, racing over to Mokuba's side, looking up at the large wall-to-wall computer screen.

"They just started their second duel… They won their first against two duelists that I'm not familiar with… But, I am familiar with these two goofa-nuts…" Mokuba growled in disgust.

"Hmmm… Figures Inspector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki would show up…" Kaiba stated, remembering them from Battle City.

"I just hope that Itoko-chan and Ishtal-kun can knock them out of the competition now. I certainly don't want those two going to the finals instead of Makoto…" Noah muttered. Kaiba hissed. He had to agree, but then again, he didn't want to have to deal with Malik at the finals.

'His motives this time around better not be a repeat of Battle City… I'll crush him other wise… I don't care if my cousin is his teammate… I'll crush him…' He thought sourly, studying the screen, watching as the duel progressed.

Makoto sighed, drawing another card. She grinned inwardly at it. 'At last, something that might actually be worth something…' She thought, slapping the card down onto the field. "I place one card down on the field and play Harpy's Lady in defensive mode."

"And I use Elegant Egotist to boost Makoto's Harpy's Lady by 500 attack points." Malik stated, ending Makoto's turning and starting his own. Drawing, he looked at his hand carefully.

"Hurry up and move!" Inspector Haga hissed, becoming rather impatient.

Malik grinned. 'Perfect…' He thought, slapping two cards onto the field. "I place two cards face down on the field and summon Revival Jam!"

Ryuzaki hissed, a little stunned by their monsters. "Seems you two might have a little more skill then we thought… But that doesn't mean we're going to allow you to win!" He growled, drawing a card before making his move. "I call upon Inspector Haga's Great Moth and Giant Beatle to summon my great beast! Come forth, King Rex! Attack the girl's Harpy's Lady!"

"Not so fast!" Makoto hissed, flipping over her magic card. "I use Mirror Wall! Cutting your monster's attack points in half as it attacks itself! And you can wish those half of his attack points bye-bye from your life points!"

"Way to go, Makoto-chan!" Malik cheered, very happy with her move.

Kaiba's eyes grew wide. "How in the hell did she know to do that? She doesn't even HAVE that card in her deck!"

"Apparently Malik has been of some help to her dueling skills…" He growled, looking at where Rei flanked the doorway.

"You would give him that credit, wouldn't you…" He muttered, turning his eyes back to the screen.

"I give credit where credit is due… Unlike some people I know." She whispered, knowing he heard her as she watched the duel from her spot in the doorway.

Makoto sighed. The duel had progressed faster than she had thought it would. Malik's life points were practically untouched, but she wished she could have said the same for herself. Glancing down at the counter, she mentally cursed. 'Only 2050 left out of 5000… And with the monsters that those two have on the field, I doubt I could hold out… That King Rex and Insect Queen can really pack a punch…'

Drawing from her deck once more, her eyes grew wide at the card. 'Dark Magician… The first card I ever owned… And the last gift Seto-Itoko ever gave me…'

_"Here, Mako-Itoko. I want you to have this…" He smiled, handing her a small envelope. "It's not much of a good-bye present… But it might come in handy one day…"_

"The Dark Magician! Arigato, Seto-Itoko!" She threw her arms around her cousin, hugging him one last time.

Makoto smiled at the card, looking over towards the Kaiba Corporation building that loomed over the distant horizon. 'Arigato, Seto-Itoko… Even when we're apart, you manage to look after me…' She thought before turning her eyes back to the field. "I sacrifice my Harpy's Lady and Mystical Elf to summon the DARK MAGICIAN!"

Malik's eyes widened. 'I didn't even know she had that card…' He thought, watching her carefully.

"And, because of the Dark Magician's special effect, I call the Dark Magician Girl to the field as well!" Just by the look on her face, Malik could tell that Makoto had a sure fire plan to win them this duel. "And with that, I end my turn for now…"

Malik grinned, knowing her plan. "I use Makoto's Change of Heart magic card as well as this…" he said, slapping down a card. "Mind control! Taking both of your monsters under my command! I also sacrifice them, along with Makoto's Magicians to call forth!"

"The Magician of Black Chaos!" They chorused. "Attack them directly!"

"NOOOOO!" Inspector Haga screamed, falling to the ground in defeat as their life point counter blipped zero.

"THEY DID IT!" Noah and Mokuba exclaimed, doing a dance. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the screen.

'Not bad, Makoto… You've improved…' He smiled, remembering her use of the card he had given her. 'I'll see you in the finals… Makoto-Itoko…'

Rei smiled, turning from the room. "Everything is coming together perfectly…"

**1.) I will readily admit that I am not the best person for writing out duels. So, gomen nasi if they're a little sketchy. Also, the rules for this tournament a little different from what you might be used to. Obviously, it's tag team and some rules from Battle City are being used. (Such as the summoning rules.) Life points start at 5000 instead of 4000, you can't have more than four monsters a person on the field, and you can't have more than six magic/trap cards on the field per person. Also, the way to get into the finals is to save as many life points as possible. A team's life points are added together at the end of every duel and added to an overall total for the team. The first 6 teams to reach 10,000 overall tournament pointage will go to the finals. Any other rules I will note later on.**

I will also be doing a time jump for the next chapter… saves a lot of duel writing… O.o If the beginning of the next chapter is awkward, gomen nasi!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 10

He smirked, watching the few remaining duelists battle it out for the last spot as a finalist. It had become a first win first participate basis over the last week. He himself did little work, though. By use of the shadow games, he and his little soul slave had managed to become finalists even days before the 'great' Kaiba Seto and Hino Rei.

"Aibou… I believe we've laid low long enough…" he stated, looking at the bowing figure behind him. The boy nodded as if a soulless shell.

"What of the senshi? They have beaten my monsters, stopping me from gathering energy for your awakening many times…" He snarled at these words.

"You will just have to try harder now that the finals have started, ne, Aibou?" He turned from the window. "And I am sure that the senshi will not get in our way…"

"What is your plan for them, master?"

"Why, lure them out of hiding of course… With very irresistible bait…" He placed a hand on his hip. "Bring me my pray, Aibou."

Malik sighed as he watched their latest opponents walk away in humiliating defeat. "At last…" He stated, looking down at the counter as his and Makoto's over all tournament life point total blipped over the preset 10,000 mark.

"Hai, hai! We're finalists now!" Makoto cheered, doing a little dance.

"Impressive show, Itoko-san…" She froze at the sound of his voice. Besides the routine announcements about the tournament, she had heard little of Kaiba. Looking at him, she gulped.

"You… Were watching?"

"You've improved a lot…" He snorted, leaning back against the lamppost. "But don't expect that to beat my team in the finals…"

"What kind of way is that to congratulate us?" Malik hissed, balling his hand into a tight fist.

"Considering it took Rei-sama and I only two weeks to make the 10,000 point mark and it took you two nearly three… I think that gives me plenty of room to say what I had…" He smirked, his eyes hard, cold, and satanic.

"Well, at least we did it honestly instead of being over powering ass holes!"

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Rei hissed.

"You're his teammate and that makes you about as much of a bitch as he is!" Malik cursed.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed.

"At least Rei and I aren't fucking each other every damn chance we get unlike you two!" Makoto growled as she listened to the three of them, anger boiling inside of her. Rei bit her lip, noticing it in her eyes.

"Kaiba-kun…" Makoto hissed. "I suggest you leave… Now…" When both Malik and Kaiba ignored her, continuing to sling curses and insults at one another, she strode forward, slamming her fist hard into Kaiba's nose, a second one following hard to his stomach. Rei and Malik froze at the sound of Kaiba landing on the ground, his face pale as a ghost. Makoto growled down at him, tears falling from her eyes. "Until you can accept that I am a greater duelist because of Malik and because of someone actually complimenting me, making me feel good about myself… I don't see you as my cousin…"

Rei gasped as Makoto turned to leave, beckoning Malik to follow. "Makoto!" She called after the brunette, her eyes hard with anger and disappointment. What was happening to her? The Makoto she knew would never do something so irrational.

Makoto turned her heated gaze at Rei. "And I suggest you keep away from me as well in the finals, Hino. Being his partner makes you my enemy."

Rei had little chance to argue or chase after her friend as Kaiba began to stir a little. Cursing, she dug Kaiba's cell phone from his pocket. "Mokuba-chan. Send a limo. Soukou!"

Makoto growled, slamming her fist into the bricks of the outside wall of the Ishtal home. "That stoic jack ass…"

"Koibito…" Malik whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "Beating up the house isn't going to patch things up between you and Kaiba…"

"Why would I want to forgive him for what he said to me? For what he said about us?" She turned from his arms, looking into his eyes. "And how could Rei say what she did?" She sobbed, crying into his shoulder. "Why does she have to turn against me too? Why is everyone against me?"

He held her tight, kissing her hair as he stroked her bangs from her forehead, tears of shame filling the corners of his eyes. "Gomen nasi, Mako-koi… I didn't mean to provoke the fight into this…"

"It's not you… It's them…" She murmured, her tears staining his shirt.

A bone-chilling laugh filled the air. "No, I think it's you..." Yuugi's smug smile made them both sneer as they looked at his form leaning against the gate.

"No one asked your opinion, so get off my property." Malik growled, facing the boy, standing protectively in front of Makoto.

"Gomen nasi, demo… I can't do that…" he charged towards Malik, turning into a shadow figure.

"Oh no you don't!" Makoto shoved Malik out of the way, thrusting her hands above her head, her bracelet glistening. "Jupiter Power!" She spun, lightening covering her. "Make up!" A second bolt of lightening sounded, extracting the first set from her as she spun, her gloves and leotard formed on her body. Back bending slowly, she brought her feet above her head, lightening bolts kissing them, her boots forming before she landed in a crouch position. Flower petals danced from her fingers as she spun into standing, her mini skirt forming about her waist. Skimming her hand across her face, two petals came to rest on her earlobes, a third in the middle of her forehead. Striking a pose as a final bolt of lightening touched her, her earrings and tiara took complete form.

Malik and Yuugi gasped as they looked at her. "Makoto-koi…"

"I am the senshi of lightening and courage. Watashi wa Sailor Jupiter!" She charged at Yuugi, rolling to the ground as he dodged her attack.

"How… No, I will not let you get in my way this time!" he hissed, blasting Malik with dark energies.

"Malik! IIIEEE!" Makoto gasped, yelping as two of Yuugi's monsters pinned her in place, stopping her from charging.  
Yuugi laughed coldly. "You will not win this time, senshi!"

"WRONG!" The femme voice exclaimed, small pins of ice blasting Yuugi hard. A girl with blue hair and a blue uniform similar to Makoto's landed near her fellow senshi, standing. A chain whip cracked the monsters holding Makoto, destroying them as a third senshi joined the field. 

"I think it's about time you get a lesson you deserve, Motou Yuugi!" The orange clad senshi hissed, chaining her whip back around her waist.

"More of you! Damnit!" He cursed, standing slowly, his wounds hurting deeply.

"I am the senshi of wisdom and the elements of water! Watashi wa Sailor Mercury!"

"And I am the leader of the senshi! Watashi wa ai no senshi, Sailor Venus!"

Yuugi smirked. "You are still pathetic no matter how many of you challenge me!" He let out a battle cry, unsheathing his sword as he charged.

"Aibou! Iie. Return with Ishtal. Now." Atemu's voice boomed, dark bolts of light hitting the two, taking them into the shadows.

"MALIK! IIEEEEE!" Makoto gasped, hot tears filling her eyes as she screamed in heart shattering anger. "DAMN YOU ETERNALLY, ATEMU!"

He smirked as he watched Malik squirm against his shackles. "Stop resisting. It will only make the process more painful for you."

"I knew you'd only be trouble, Atemu!" he spat, pain filling his head as he strained to keep focus on his foe. "If you kill me, I swear!"

Atemu smirked, his wildly spiked hair and hazed lavender eyes covered in the shadows. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of killing you… You're just the perfect bait I need to lure your beloved into the shadows… And now that I know who she really is…" He smirked. "It makes my objective all the easier…"

Malik's eyes widened as reality hit him. Falling for Makoto played right into the psycho's hands! "You wouldn't…"

He snarled, brining his knee hard into Malik's chest, looking upon the then limp figure in disgust. "Don't tempt me, boy…" he turned from the paled Malik, calling to Yuugi. "Aibou! Go for your next pray! And if the senshi show themselves have them know this: I will not go so easy when their time to face their new king comes!"

**1.) This so called chain is a decorative belt that Venus uses in both the Manga and PGSM as an attack weapon. I believe it is used mainly for her "Love Me Chain" attack.**

2.) Ai no senshi translates as senshi of love.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 11

Makoto sighed from where she sat inside of Rashid's kitchen, Ami sitting near her. "Why…" She murmured, gripping her cup harder in her hands as she hunched her shoulders inward, shuddering with tears. "Why is it every man I fall in love with turns on me…"

"Makoto-san… We will get him back, I promise…" Minako stated from where she leaned against the wall, glancing at the clock on the wall as it chimed the hour. "I cannot stay long… I managed to get my manager to schedule some concerts down here so that Ami-san and I can help you…"

Makoto looked at them. "So that's how you two got here… It's not for a one-time visit? You're staying a while?" Her eyes lit up a little.

Ami nodded. "And I was sent home early because the professor that was supposed to be traveling with us came down sick, so we're not going until another semester…"

She smiled. "It's wonderful to have you two here… And I am sorry about your professor, Ami-chan…"

"It's alright, Makoto-chan… We should have been here with you in the first place…" She stated.

"The Princess says the same…" Minako stated, pulling on her red pleather jacket and black boots as they headed for the back door. "But, she's still grounded…"

"Fighting with Shingo again I see…" Makoto mumbled, escorting them out.

Minako nodded. "I'd like to speak with you all later. Makoto-san, can you come to the concert tonight?" When Makoto nodded, she produced two sets of backstage passes. "You and Rei can use these to get in… Give my manager your names and he'll know to let you see me."

Makoto nodded, hugging both of the girls. "Arigato, Ami-chan, Minako-san…"

The two girls nodded before climbing into Minako's limo and pulling off. Makoto sighed, looking down at the two passes in her hands. "Well… I might as well call now and get it over with…"

Rei raced down the grand stairs at the sounds of Kaiba's heated yelling. Dashing from stair to the computer corridor, she skidded into the slightly ajar door. "Fine, be that way, Makoto!" He hissed, practically throwing the cordless phone at Rei as he left the room, anger boiling inside of him, changing his dragon blue eyes almost black.

She winced at the sounds of him slamming doors, slowly placing the phone to her ear. "Moushimoushi?"

"Arigato kami-sama! At last, someone that won't yell at me all the time…" Makoto muttered, growling.

"Calm down, Makoto-san… What do you want?"

"Look, I know you're still pissed about yesterday, but I need a favor…" Makoto stated, sensing the left over anger that filled Rei's tight voice. "Minako-san and Ami-chan are in town… It's a long story, but Minako-san wants us to meet her at a concert she's doing tonight… She gave me back stage passes for the two of us."

Rei blinked, sighed, and nodded. "Okay, I'll be over shortly… And as soon as I get there, you ARE telling me what happened."

Makoto smiled. "So, you know what happened?"

"I'm your friend, of course I am gonna know what happens." Rei smiled. "I could sense the battle, but because of some other things going on around here, I couldn't readily come and help…" She bit her lip, knowing that Makoto knew what, or rather who, she was speaking of.

She snorted. "I didn't hit him that hard, Rei-chan…"

"Just hard enough to knock him out for a few hours, ne?" She smiled.

"I was going more for the whole 'knock some sense into him approach', but heaven knows how much of a lost cause that is." Makoto snorted, smiling at the laughter that came from her fellow senshi on the other end.

"Uh huh, sure, Mako-san… Keep thinking that… I'll be over in a while…" She stated, hanging up the phone a moment later. Looking down at her clothes, she made a face. "No way in hell I am going to that concert looking like this…" She muttered before racing for her room and a hot shower.

Minako sighed, pacing the length of her dressing room. "They should have been here by now…" She said to herself more than anyone.

"Minako-san, they would have called if something was wrong, I am sure of it…" Ami smiled, continuing her needlework. "If Rei is as tied down as Makoto-chan said she was, she has a reason for delay…"

It was then that a knock came at the door, followed by the husky voice of Minako's head bodyguard. "Aino-sama. Your guests are here…"

She smiled, opening the door, greeting the girls with a wide smile. "We were starting to worry…" She whispered, pulling them inside before thanking the guard. "What took you so long?"

"Considering that three certain cousins of mine were planning on coming to this concert as well…" Makoto grumbled.

"I had a hard time sneaking out without being seen." Rei finished, taking a seat when one was offered to them. "Mako-san told me what had happened…" She whispered, her voice showing the regret she held.

"Rei-san, I am sure that even if you were there, Ishtal-kun would have been captured…" Ami stated, sensing Makoto's flinching.

"Demo…" Artemis stated, coming out from behind one of the pillows on the couch, hopping onto the table. "I am sure that we will manage to get him back… I sense that he is not the prey this Yuugi was looking for…"

Makoto looked down at him in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The capture was too quick… It didn't seem as if it was his intention… More like Malik is apart of some larger plan." The cat continued, a little unsure of the situation himself. "What is it that this man has that Yuugi and his master could possibly want so much? That is what we should be trying to find out."

"Does Malik know that you're a senshi?" Rei asked, looking at Makoto.

Makoto sighed, shaking her head hesitantly. "Well… Sort of… He didn't know until right before he battle… I kind of lost it and transformed in front of him…"

Minako bit her lip. "This gives us a little bit of a disadvantage… Yuugi might be sent after you next now that he knows your identity…" Makoto winced a little. "This means you and Rei-san both will have to lay low for a while…"

"Me? Why me?" Rei asked, confused.

"They might figure you to be a senshi as well for just being friends with Makoto…" Ami stated, Minako nodding in agreeance.

"Good point, Minako." Artemis stated. "But, the finals are coming up… How do they manage that? Both of their teams are in them…"

"I might not be for long… Itoko-chan will disqualify me without a teammate, no matter what the reason…" Makoto grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, resting back into her seat a little.

"When will the finalists be announced?" Ami asked, looking to Minako. She had the strange feeling that she knew.

Minako smiled softly. "At my concert nine days from now… Kaiba Seto contacted me and asked that since I was performing in the area if I'd not only want to join the tournament but if I would also announce the finalists when the time came…"

Makoto's eyes widened. "He did what! Rei-chan, did you know about this!"

Rei raised her hands in silent surrender. "I had no clue what so ever…"

"What? You're kidding…" Ami's face became covered in shock. "And he's your teammate?"

Rei sighed. "Apparently he doesn't mind telling me his life story and getting pity from me, but the moment that it comes to business, I am left out…"

"Hon, I could have told you that one." Makoto stated, smiling softly at her friend.

"I should have known that from experience…" Rei rolled her eyes. "He's a male… And like all males, he's a prick…"

"And like all pricks, he ain't got no common sense or care for anyone but himself." The four chorused, laughing as they spoke. Artemis sighed, a small sweat drop falling along the side of his face.

"I hate to see what you girls think about mature men…" He muttered.

"That's the thing, there aren't any mature men." Rei stated. "And if there are, they're already taken because I sure in the heck have yet to meet any around here…"

"You say that now, Rei-chan. But I bet you'll change your tune the moment you meet the man of your dreams, your destined love!" Ami giggled.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Ah, onegai. That was supposed to be Jedite, and look what happened with him."

"Ah, but you weren't meant to be with him in this life. You're meant to find your true, eternal love this time. The prince that will save you from all the pain you've endured the greater half of your life!" Minako joined in, smiling brightly, her eyes shining.

Makoto smiled, her thoughts returning to Malik a little as the three girls continued to speak on and on for a while. Ami blinked when she noticed Makoto's silence, looking down at her needlework a little regrettingly. She could tell that she missed Malik greatly. How could they talk about love so carelessly when she was aching with it?

"Aino-sama!" Minako's manager called from the door, smiling. "You're on in ten…"

Nodding, Minako stood. "Well… Since laying low isn't an option… why not come out and sing with me?"

"Oh no… not me…" Ami stated, waving her hands in surrender.

"Thanks, but no…" Makoto giggled. Rei froze as all three of them stared at her, grinning brightly. "Say… Didn't you mention Itoko-san would be in the audience?"

"Yeah… So…?" She narrowed her eyes at them. "Girls… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I think it's time that Mars Reiko makes her second appearance, don't you?" Minako grinned.

"Oh no… Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-san… Don't even think it…" Rei stood, backing into a corner as the three advanced on her a little.

"Too late for that…" Minako grinned, calling for hair and make-up.

**1.) In PGSM, Ami becomes a rather talented needle worker. I think it is a hobby that fits Ami rather well.  
2.) This is just sort of a little run off on a pun between a friend and I. No offence to any guys that read this, though!  
3.) Yes, I know this story is fast paced and a little sketchy, but please bare with me… I am hoping that it all plays out for the best in the end!  
4.) During PGSM, Minako tricks Rei into doing a live performance for a group of children at a local hospital. Minako makes her known to them as an up and coming 'talent' named Mars Reiko.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 12

"Com'on, Nii-chan! We're gonna miss getting the best seats!" Noah growled, helping Mokuba to drag and push the eldest Kaiba along. Why he agreed to take them to a live concert was beyond him. Especially since the main attraction was a girl. It wasn't that he was sexist, just Aino Minako didn't exactly fit into his favorite genre of music. 

"Don't pull on me. I'm not some stuffed toy." Kaiba grumbled, allowing himself to be guided to their front row seats. "And how can we miss getting the best seats when I paid an arm and a leg for them?"

"Oh, stop bitching, Seto-nii!" Mokuba growled. Noah and Kaiba both looked at the raven-haired child in shock.

"Mokuba… No, I'll not even ask where you learned THAT word…" Kaiba shook it off, taking a seat.

"Where else? I heard it from you!" Kaiba shrunk down into his chair a little more as people started to stare. Noah grinned.

"I told you your nasty mouth would rub off sooner or later…" He whispered.

"And I'll tell you a nice eight letter word that begins with a 'G' and ends in 'rounded' if you don't behave." Kaiba grinned slightly as Noah's eyes grew wide a moment, returning to normal as he silently took his seat. Kaiba shook his head, nudging the child gently, flashing him a small smile, Noah doing the same back. It was then that the lights began to dim.

Suddenly, the stage filled with pink, purple, and blue colored smoke, a guitar beginning to sound, a small techno beat in it. The lights flared yellow and gold as the elaborately dressed Aino Minako walked out onto the stage, her hair flowing behind her. Slowly, she lifted the microphone to her glossy lips, the lights playing with the glitter on her shirt and on her face. "Take this pink ribbon off my eyes, I'm exposed and it's no big surprise. Don't ya think I know exactly where I stand? This world is forcing me to hold your hand. Cause I'm just a girl, ol' little old me. Well, don't let me outta your sight. Oh, I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite; so don't let me have any rights. Oh, I've had it up to here…"

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers and singers-along as Minako danced across the stage with the beat of the music, her orange shirt glittering away as she moved, the fabric swaying on her left shoulder where it hang low a little, revealing the skin of the shoulder itself. The black color of her leather capris moved comfortably against her hips as she twirled, her hand grasping the microphone harder as she sang louder, faster.

"The moment that I step outside; so many reasons for me to run and hide. I can't do the little things I hold so dear. Cause it's all those little things that I fear. Cause I'm just a girl. I'd rather not be, cause they won't let me drive late at night. Oh I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak, cause they all sit and stare with their eyes. Oh I'm just a girl take a good look at me! Just your typical prototype. Oh, I've had it up to here." Minako's voice filled with heated emotion as she sang, grinning as she felt the eyes of her friends on her. "Oh, am I making myself clear… I'm just a girl…. I'm just a girl in the world…. That's all that you'll let me be!"

She waved them onto stage, Ami and Makoto jumping out from behind stage, microphones in their hands. Rei shrunk back into the shadows more. She remembered the feelings she had last time that she had performed in front of a crowd. True, it wasn't nearly as large as this one was, and that was what scared her so. All of her life she had been told that she had no talent, except when it came to her priestess abilities. She watched as her two friends joined their leader on the stage, dancing and singing with her.

"Oh, I'm just a girl, living in captivity!" Ami chimed in.

"Your rule of thumb makes me worry some!" Makoto grinned, her strong attitude in her voice.

The three sang so strongly together, so melodically. Rei looked away from them, ashamed of herself. They had so much courage and bravery to just jump out there in front of thousands of people they didn't even know! And there she was, second in command to the senshi, and she couldn't even swallow her fears enough to join them.

"Oh, I'm just a girl, what's my destiny? What I've succumbed to is making me numb. Oh, I'm just a girl, my apologies! What I've become is so burdensome. Oh, I'm just a girl, lucky me! Twiddle-dum there's no comparison! Oh...I've had it up to! Oh...I've had it up to! Oh..." Makoto and Ami took the background for the last few measures of the song, posing with Minako.

"I've had it up to here!" Minako winked, grinning as the stage went black once more. The crowed cheered louder than before, clapping, screaming, begging for more. Kaiba stared up at the stage in shock.

'Itoko-sama? Singing? Dancing like that? In front of all these people? Wait a minute…. How in the hell does she know Aino-sama anyway!' His mind raced with such questions. Obviously she had done more than he thought since she went away… A lot more.

Minako smiled, hugging the two once they were back stage. "That was wonderful, you two! I'm amazed!"

"I'm glad you three have the courage to do such a thing…" Rei whispered. The three turned their eyes towards where she sat on the floor, holding her knees to her chest. "I am such a coward… I can't even sing with my friends without loosing my nerve…"

Minako grinned. "Well, we're about to see how you do solo." Rei's headshot up, her eyes wide. "You're up next…"

"Minako-san! Onegai, iie!" Rei exclaimed, standing. Minako grinned.

"You're going to sing whether you like it or not, Mars Reiko!" Before Rei could even begin to stop her, she disappeared onto the brilliantly lit stage once again. Makoto smiled, handing Rei her microphone.

"You're going to need this more than I will…" She smiled as Rei took it, holding it with timid fingers. Sighing, she hugged the fire priestess tight. "Show them that inner passion, Mars." She whispered.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Minako greeted the crowd with a charming smile, waving to them all. "I want to thank you all for coming out tonight and I also want to thank all of Domino for the warm welcome I've received!" The audience cheered once more, Mokuba and Noah jumping up to stand in their seats, joining in. "But, enough about me. Let's get on to the next number! Tonight, three of my closest friends will be performing with me as well as on their own. But, there is one in particular I want you all to meet! She is an up and coming talent with a voice from the heavens. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Mars Reiko!"

Rei froze, shaking her head slowly as Minako looked her way. Makoto sighed, shoving her gently out onto the stage. Rei stumbled a little, slowly opening her eyes. The crowd screamed, cheering.

"Oh my god! Seto-nii! Look! Look! It's Rei-chan! It's Rei-chan!" Mokuba cheered.

"Nani?" Kaiba's unbelieving eyes stared at her. She was in the same outfit she had worn the first day of the tournament. And yet, for some reason, she looked so much more beautiful under the hot stage lighting. 'How… They both know Aino Minako? Why is it something feels strange about this? Sure, Itoko-sama could have met Aino-san through Rei-chan… Or vise versa…. But, that's too logical to feel right…'

He stared, watching as Minako gave her friend a reassuring smile, whispering to her, "We're all with you, Mars. Remember that…"

Rei bit her inner lip as Minako left her alone on the stage, the lights around her dimming down three beams of spotlight took place upon her. The crowd erupted into another wave of cheers, calming as the slow strum of a guitar filled the arena. She slowly raised the microphone closer to her quivering, glittered lips, her eyes roaming the crowd as her shaken voice began to sing.

"You and me… We used to be together, every day together, always… I really feel that I'm loosin' my best friend, I can't believe this could be the end." Her eyes suddenly found his, the lightening and flames in their eyes clashing as her voice filled his mind, her song becoming the only sound he heard. "It looks as though you're letting go…. And if it's real then I don't want to know. Don't speak, I know just what you're saying; so please stop explaining, don't tell me 'cause it hurts! Don't speak, I know what you're thinking. I don't need your reasons, don't tell me 'cause it hurts!" 

Kaiba slowly closed his eyes, feeling the heat that filled Rei's soul. For the first time, as her powerful voice became awash with emotion, with the passion of her soul, he realized that she was turning out to be much more than just some dueling partner. He inwardly froze. Could it be he was having… feelings for someone outside of his family?

His eyes returned to her only to find that she had too closed her eyes, her voice flowing more confidently from her lips now. "Our memories they can be inviting, but some are altogether mighty frightening… As we die, both you and I… With my head in my hands I sit and cry! Don't speak! I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me 'cause it hurts! No, no, no! Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons. Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!"  
She opened her eyes, her gaze darting right for his. She was pulling strength from him again, just as she had in their duels. Every time she looked into his eyes, she found strength, courage, and support there. Yet, then again, he never showed her such emotion outright. Could that be why she chose this song? Was it inwardly a message to him? Well, if it was, she had better make sure he knew it!

"It's all ending, gotta stop pretending who we are…" Her voice filled with passion and the attitude that was oh so familiarly Rei. She grinned down at him, dominance filling her body language. The lights danced off her body elegantly to the beat of the guitar solo, illuminating her natural beauty.

Why did he get the feeling the song was meant for him to hear? Was Rei trying to tell him that there was more to their partnership than what met the eye? Or… Were they meant to be more? 'No! I control my own destiny!…. Or…. Do I?' He looked to her once more, as if looking for the answers in her eyes.

"You and me… I can see us dying, are we? Don't speak! I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me 'cause it hurts! No, no! Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons. Don't tell me 'cause it hurts! Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!"

She placed her hand on her hip, shooting a sassy grin his way as he glanced away a moment, trying to get his thoughts under control. Never had someone sparked so much confusion and inner frustration in him before. "I know what you're saying, so please stop explaining! Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh! I know what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons, I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good, oh…" 

"Ladadada, ladadadada… Don't! Don't! Oh, oh! Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling, hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts… Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling, hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts…" Rei held onto his gaze as long as she could, the lights vanishing about her quickly as the song ended.

When all was black in front of him, he couldn't help but stare at the place where she had once been. Growling inwardly, he tried to shake himself of her voice, of her gaze, of her completely. 'Why do I let her torment me so? She's only a girl…'  
Minako giggled as she took the stage once again, the crowd still cheering and applauding Rei. He blocked out her long-winded praises, still trying to shake himself of the previous number.

Minako giggled at the crowd a little once more. "Don't worry, Reiko-sama will grace us with another number later on, that I am sure of! But, for now, I have another friend of mine that I wish for you to meet! Otenba Mako!"  
Makoto grinned, taking the floor. "Konnichiwa, minna!" She danced lightly to the music as it started, the crowd roaring to life again. "Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do. Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you. The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing…"

Her thoughts immediately went to him. God, how she missed Malik right now. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head towards the stars slowly began to form above her, praying they would carry her words to him. "Seven days and seven nights of thunder, the water's rising and I'm slipping under… I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder… I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known. But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong! You're love's like the summer rain, washing my doubts away…"

Malik groaned as he heard her voice, shuddering from where he knelt against the floor, the chains about his wrists the only support holding him on his feet. 'Makoto-koi…' He stared at the window, her serene face covering it.

"Seems your senshi love is calling us to her…" Atemu grinned. Malik shot him a deathly glare.

"Leave her out of this! If it's the rod you want, then take it… I have no use for it anymore…" Malik spat, fighting weakly against his restraints.

"Oh, see, that's the thing… Technically, I can't take it from you… For the ritual to work right, you have to give it to me…" He stood straight, the shadows playing on his multi-colored hair and the red in his eyes.

Malik narrowed his eyes. 'So… He is after the items… Figures… They seem to be everyone's target lately…' He thought, watching the former yami closely. He knew from experience that he couldn't be trusted. Especially with the grin he wore.

"Oh, why would I give it to you? If you want it, you'll have to take it from me! I will never give it to you freely!" He fought against his chains more as his senses told him that Atemu was up to more than no good.

"Then it seems I'll have to force you to give it to me before you have the chance to turn it over to Kaiba!" Atemu lunged at him. Malik grunted, slipping from the cuffs just in time to avoid the dagger.

"Seven days and seven nights of thunder, the water's rising and I'm slipping under. I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder… It's only been a week, but it's coming over me! It's making me believe that you're the one for me!" Her voice became stronger and stronger as she thought more of him. Tears filled her eyes. God, what she wouldn't do to have him right there with her then.

Her tears dripped to the floor slowly. The more that she thought of him, the more she wanted him there, and the more she wanted him, the more her voice filled with emotion. Emotion that Malik heard loud and clear.

"I will not allow you or Kaiba to foil me again!" Atemu jabbed at him again, barely missing him. They broke into a brawl, Atemu forcing him to the ground.

Malik gasped for air, trying to force the dagger from Atemu's hand after getting out from under him. "You forget one thing, though, Atemu…" He growled.

"Oh and what's that!" Atemu hissed, growling loudly.

Makoto shuddered as her tears fell, her voice unwavering amongst them. She could feel his pain now. 'He's in trouble… Oh, great gods of Jupiter… Save him…'

"It's only been a week, but it's coming over me. It's making me believe that you're the one for me!" As her song reached it's strongest point, a bright flash of green light coming from one of her tears as it raced for the floor.

She stared down at it in shock, the backup singers continuing to sing on. "Seven days and seven nights of thunder, the water's rising and I'm slipping under…"

Malik grinned, feeling a warm light cover him. "We have the senshi… You only have your slave…"

Before he could make another jab at Malik, he vanished, lightening cracking over the sky above. The audience screamed as all the lights went out. Makoto screamed as she felt something land onto of her, a loud grunt coming from it. Just as the lights had gone out, they came back. Makoto groaned from under the weight upon her, shuddering. "Get off me, damn you!"

"Is… is that anyway… To talk to your lover?" Malik murmured as he realized the flesh under him was truly Makoto.  
She gasped, looking into his alluring eyes. "Ko-koibito?" The crowd watched in silent confusion, not knowing what had happened.

He smiled, helping her to her feet, caressing her cheek. Kaiba growled as he watched them. "You… saved me…" He whispered, placing his forehead to hers. "Mako-koi… Do you love me all that much?" He whispered.

Believing it to be apart of the act, the musicians began playing from where they left off, the backup singers doing the same. Makoto smiled, ignoring them. "More than you know…" She had forgotten the microphone in her hand, not knowing it picked up every word they had said.

"Seven days and seven nights of thunder… The water's rising and I'm slipping under… I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder…" Rei, Ami, and Minako joined in, bright smiles on their faces as they watched the couple hold one another close, wrapped in their own little world.

"Aishiteru, Ishtal Malik…"

"And I'll love you forever, Mako-ai." Malik grinned, sweeping her into a hot kiss, the crowd cheering. Kaiba hissed in disgust as the noise below the couple jarred them apart. Makoto looked down at the microphone in her hand, blushing as she realized it was still on.

Grinning, she looked into his eyes, letting him lean his forehead down against hers as they sang. "Seven days and seven nights of thunder…. The water's rising and I'm slipping under…. I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder…"

**1.) I can picture Kaiba being into the rock genre. And when I mean rock, I mean everything from punk, to goth, to heavy metal, and back again! Just my view. .  
2.) No, I did not intentionally use two No Doubt songs in a row. True, I love their music, but that was by sheer coincidence.  
3.) Otenba means tomboy in Japanese.  
4.) My longest, sappiest, and sketchiest chapter yet! Sorry for that, guys… But I have to put drama in somewhere, no? .**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 13

Malik winced as Makoto bandaged his ribs. "You're lucky they're not broken…" Ami said, placing away the first aide kit she always carried with her on long trips. For once, she was thankful for her mother being a doctor.

"I know, I know…" Malik sighed, relaxing as Makoto stroked her fingers in his hair.

"What happened to you exactly?" Minako asked, sitting nearby. "What did he do to you?"

"Mostly bantered me with his ill-humored vocabulary and rotting smell of breath… But other than that, he just mostly tried to toy with my mind…" He stated, looking to each of them. When his eyes reached Makoto, he smiled. "You never told me you were a senshi of legend…"

Makoto blushed. "All four of us are sworn to secrecy on such things…"

He smiled. "So I figured…"

Artemis came from his bed on Minako's lap, sitting in the center of the group once more. "Did you manage to find his objective?"

Malik jumped a little, blinked at the cat, looked a way a moment, and blinked at him. "Did…. He…"  
Rei giggled. "Artemis is one of our guides, so to say… He and Luna both help us in training and coach us in battle when they can…"

Malik shook his head. "So, you're the Lord of the Moon whom was imprisoned in another form to help aide the Moon Princess and her guardians?" Artemis nodded. "I am glad you know the legend… Now, could you answer my question?"

Malik nodded, sitting up on the couch with Makoto's help. "Like several others, Atemu is after artifacts of Ancient Egypt known as the Millennium Items… It's a long story, but… It tells of a Pharaoh and his council and how they saved the world from shadows… But, the Pharaoh had other plans for the pent-up shadow power… He wanted to use it to expand his kingdom, but, he didn't want the events that would occur before he obtained his goal to fall back on him. Thus, he gained the liking of the people and made all of the events out to be the council's fault.

"Being that the Pharaoh had the liking of the people, they begged him to force the council into exile… And he did so 'in the name and sake of the people.' But, the council had one last card up their sleeve: to use the shadow power's reserves in a shadow game against the Pharaoh. Without any shadow spirits to call the monsters to life, the Pharaoh would crumble. The council voted on which one of them were to game against the Pharaoh…." Malik trailed off, knowing the true misstold legend of ages all too well.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Who did they choose?" She asked, curious.

Malik bit his lip. Should he be telling them of the past? Or was it better to leave them uninvolved? 'Me and my big mouth… What am I to do?' He thought.

"Their choice was the High Priest Set." They all jumped at the sound of Isis' voice.

"Sister…" Malik smiled at her, his eyes reflecting how thankful he was to have her there.

"Set? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Makoto asked, leaning against Malik.

Isis smiled. "You know him today as Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"WHAT!" Rei and Makoto exclaimed. Rei stood, staring at Isis unbelievingly. "No way, no how! That's not possible!"

"What? It's not possible for a person to be reborn from a different life? Is that what you're saying, Mars-hime?" Isis asked, narrowing her eyes at her. Rei bit her lip, backing down, taking her seat once more.

"How did you know…" Ami asked, a little startled.

"It's because of my Millennium item… The necklace allows me to see all eras of time… Including the Silver Era…" She stated, taking a seat near them.

"What are these…. Items you speak of?" Minako asked, giving Rei a reassuring glance when she noticed the confusing look on her face.

Isis smiled. "If you don't mind sitting and listening a while, I don't mind telling the story…"

Makoto bit her lip from where she sat on the porch. She remembered all of Isis' tellings of the war in Egypt, and especially the ones of what she kept calling Kaiba's first tournament. 'Malik used to be an item bearer? Is that why Seto-Itoko hates him so? Because they both held the rod at one time? Or does Seto-Itoko fear the past and anyone that reminds him of it?'  
Her mind raced with such questions, but one stuck out in her mind above all: Why was Malik so afraid to tell her of the evil he had done?

"Makoto-ai?" She turned towards where he stood in the door, his eyes downcast.

"You shouldn't be standing, Malik…" She stated, moving to help him.

"I have something I want to tell you…" He whispered, closing the door, leaning back against the wall of the house. "I… I didn't mean…"

"Honey… If it's about the Mariku thing…"

"I should have told you." He looked up at her, reaching out to her. She stepped into his arms, hugging him. "Makoto… It's not that I don't trust you… It's just… The more I fell in love with you, the more that I hated that part of myself… I fear it returning one day… I fear it turning me against you… I fear it taking you away…"

She could hear the sounds of tears in his quivering voice, feel him shudder against her. Pulling back from him a little, she placed a finger over his lips. "Malik… Honey… Listen to me… I can't judge a person who has been taught his entire life to bear a burden he never wanted… I judge a person by who they are now… By being their own person." She kissed his tears away, her lips caressing his own. "You are your own person now, Malik… You're free…"

"But that doesn't erase all the wrong I've done… The blood I've spilled…" He murmured, looking down into her eyes.

"Now's the time to begin cleaning it up, then…" She smiled, hugging him tight. He kissed her hard, holding her tightly to him. At last, he had found peace.

She snuggled against him, laying her head against his shoulder gently. "Malik… Why does Seto-Itoko hate you so much?"

"I don't think it's what he has against me, love… I believe it's what he has against the past… After the incident with Atemu in Egypt… He made a vow to never let someone or something control his destiny… Because of that, he was forced to not only face off against his cousin, but his best friend…" He whispered. "In some deep, dark part of his mind and heart… The rod, the evil that was within me, reminds him of that past…"

"Do you think he'll ever get over it?"

Malik smiled, kissing her forehead. "If we're going to be together for the rest of our lives…" She looked up into his eyes, her own brightening. "He's going to have to learn."

She gasped, hugging him tight. "Oh, I love you, Malik!"

He chuckled, kissing her fiercely. "Don't worry, Makoto-ai… Not even your cousin could scare me away…"

Rei sighed as she walked home from the Ishtal home towards the Kaiba Estate, Isis' story still filling her mind. Atemu was once the Pharaoh of Egypt? Kaiba's the true wielder of the Millennium rod that Malik once bared? She looked at the gates in front of her, towards the large Estate in the distance. 'Does he remember any of it?' She gasped, remembering what Malik had said about Atemu wanting to gather the items. 'Oh kami-sama… iie…'

Not only would Atemu use his knowledge of Makoto's powers to their disadvantage, but he would undoubtly use Kaiba's lack of memory and will to make his own destiny against them as well. She raced towards the Estate, blinking as the front door opened for her the moment she placed her fingers on the knob.

Kaiba's hard eyes stared down at her, what could have been taken as disappointment filling his eyes. "You never said that you two were friends of Aino…"

She growled. "Really, it's none of your business who I know or what I do on my free time." She pushed passed him. She was in no mood to argue with him.

He followed her from the foyer and into the main hall. "If we're partners, teammates, then why do I get the feeling you don't trust me! And I can't duel with you if you can't trust me either!"

She stopped short on the stair, turning slowly, looking down at him. She closed her eyes, remembering when she had used the same line on him. She was being hypocritical again, keeping secrets even though they went totally against what she had preached to someone earlier on.

"Rei-san… We can't be a strong team…"

"Unless we trust each other…" She finished, looking down at him. He nodded, smiling at her softly. She took in the sight, advancing down the stair again. God did he ever have a beautiful smile… Why didn't he show it more often?

When she reached the bottom step, she touched his shoulder. "What is it you want to know?"

"First off, why are you sneaking around? If you want to go and hang out with your friends, go ahead… You don't have to sneak out on my account." He stated. "Just because I don't have any friends, doesn't mean I have the right to bind you away from yours…"

Rei placed a finger over his lips. "Seto-kun… You do have at least one friend… You have me."

He looked at her in semi-shock. Was that what her performance told him? That she wanted to be… friends?

She smiled, hugging him. "Teammates don't win duels together… Friends win duels together."

He returned her hug hesitantly, unsure of the feelings that she sparked in him. "Rei-ch..chan…" He tightened his arms on her gently.

She pulled back from him a little. "Com'on… I have a feeling we need a long over due heart-to-heart talk…"

Nodding, Kaiba allowed Rei to pull him off into one of the more private rooms of the mansion. A small smirk formed in the shadows as he watched them, grinning. "So… Kaiba does have a weakness besides his hate…"

**1.) Yeah, I placed a small twist upon the story. No flames for this, onegai!  
2.) I know, I know…. This is a little OCC for Rei and VERY OCC for Kaiba. I realize that the sketchiness of the story doesn't help this either. Gomen nasai! I will try to make it better!  
3.) I know, short chapter. But, I really don't think I need to go through and tell you all the story of the Items… I think most of us pretty much know this.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 14

Atemu growled, slamming his hand into the wall. His eyes flared with hot anger, utter hate and disgust filling his veins. "How could I let him get away…"

"It wasn't your fault, Pharaoh. If it weren't for Jupiter's powers, we would still have the rod bearer…" Yuugi stated, the joyful spark that had always been in his voice long since gone, his gentle eyes clouded by spiritless hate.

Atemu hissed. "Such annoyances…" Turning from the wall, he walked towards the boy. "If it weren't for the Sailor Senshi, we would have the items by now…"

"Or if we had the Ring… we could find them faster…" Yuugi stated. Atemu turned, looking down at him.

"Now… That sounds like a plan…" He grinned. "Yuugi… bring me Bakura Ryou… I have a long awaited meeting with him…"

"Bakura-kun!" Malik called, racing towards the silvery haired teenager, Makoto holding his hand as they went.

He smiled as they approached, waiting for them. "Moushimoushi, Malik-kun. Dochirahe?"

Malik grinned. "Never been better. And I take it that the same is for you?"

Bakura shrugged. "I have my days…" He smiled, noticing Makoto. "Aren't you…"

Makoto giggled. "Otenba Mako is my stage name. Please, call me Makoto."

He smiled. "Bakura Ryou…"

"Where have you been?" Malik asked, hitting Bakura's arm playfully.

"What do you mean…" He asked, looking towards Malik. "I've been here…"

Malik rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean… Why don't you come around the house anymore… Isis-chan's beginning to worry… Especially since we're not sure you're… You know… stable…"

Bakura laughed. "Malik-kun, I'm perfectly fine. Goshinpainaku."

He shook his head. "Just stop by the house later, alright?"

Nodding, Bakura watched as Makoto pulled his friend away and around the corner. He chuckled to himself. 'Finally, someone that can tame him…'

'Ryou-sama… I feel something… Something sadistic in the air…' The inner voice whispered. The boy shuddered at the feel of cold arms wrapping about his neck and shoulders. 'It's not natural…'

'Bakura-sama, goshinpainaku… The Pharaoh has no dealings with us… Not anymore…' Ryou thought to the dark spirit that had long since been slumbering in his item.

'But we have two items and access to a third…' The yami whispered into his ear, holding onto the boy in his ghostly form. 'If he is looking to awaken his kingdom once more… He will need them… And my prison is the one to seek them all…'

Ryou moved to say more, but was stopped as Bakura's hand covered his mouth, his devilish glare fixing upon a shadow in the crowd. 'And it seems his little pet has come for it…'

Forcing Ryou into the safety of the Ring, Bakura took total control of the boy's body, slipping into the crowd, hiding away from Yuugi in the masses of people. If he was to fight it out with the boy, he didn't want an audience.

'Don't run from me, slave…' Atemu's voice bellowed in his mind, Yuugi chasing him faster.

'I will not face you with innocence at stake… If you want the ring, meet me at the peers at midnight…' He slipped into the deepest of shadows, Yuugi loosing all trace of him.

Atemu hissed, calling Yuugi back to him once more. "That little…" He growled, kicking a small crystal that lay on the floor into the wall, watching it shatter. He slowly lifted his head to the window once more, growling at it. "So… You want to play in the shadows… Fine… I will force the ring from your hands… And you will be the beginning of everyone's downfall…"

Rei sighed from where she sat on the other side of the table from him, watching Kaiba's fingers waver a moment over the chess pieces before choosing his rook, moving it. "So…" He stated, looking down at the board between them.

She looked up at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Do you forgive… forgive me… For all I've done to you the last few months?"

His eyes moved from the board and to her face as she broke into giggles. "You are so smart you're a dimwit, Kaiba… Calling you my friend also means I forgave you!"

He smiled softly. "I had hoped so…" She smiled, their eyes meeting. "But… What I want to know is why you've been so secretive lately… I can understand your fear of being caught around Makoto… But, as I said, just because she and I are going through a rough patch doesn't give me any rights to stop you from being friends with her…"

Rei smiled in thanks, moving her bishop, capturing his rook. Kaiba smirked at the play. Grasping onto his knight with his fingertips, he moved it, taking her bishop along the way. "What I want to know is… Why you didn't tell me about the concert…"

She bit her lip, taking her hand back from moving her queen. Her fingers trembled, slowly curling into a loose fist. "I… I honestly wasn't even going to perform… My friends sort of forced me into it…" She stated, placing her hand down on the table, looking at it. "Minako-san forced me into performing once before… I hated it… All of those eyes… Staring… Judging me…"

He folded his fingers together, leaning his chin down on them, waiting to hear more. When she was silent longer than he would have liked, he said slowly, "But… The crowd seemed to enjoy you…"

She smirked, snorting lightly. "I still don't like it… I don't like being judged upon what I feel… My feelings were in that song, Seto-chan… And I don't like being judged because of how I feel."

Malik shuddered at the feel of Makoto's hands on his back, massaging his shoulders gently. "Mmm, right there…" He purred, relaxing under her hands.

Rashid laughed, shaking his head from behind his newspaper. "It's a shame you didn't fall for her sooner, Nii-kun."

"And what does that mean?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one can tame him as easily as you." Rashid smirked, blinking at the pillow that went hurling through the paper a moment later, leaving a large hole in it as the pillow fell to his lap. He glared at Malik's snickering face. "I was reading that, you know…"

"And?" Malik grinned even more, his face paling as three pillows suddenly flew at him.

Bakura sighed, leaning back against the lamppost at the docks. 'What is taking him…' Ryou asked, holding onto his yami's arm.

'Stay in the Ring… I feel him…' He glared at the form that came from the shadows. "You're late, Pharaoh." He stated sarcastically.

Atemu smirked. "I am never late. I am always on time. But, I am a busy man… What say we make this easy and you hand the ring over now…"

Bakura laughed. "Do you think I am stupid? I know why you want the ring, and the eye. But, that doesn't mean I will give them over."

Atemu sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why is it they always make it harder than it has to be?" He shook his head, snapping his fingers. Bakura hissed at the feel of several shadow creatures grabbing onto him. He struggled a moment, growling as they bound him still the harder he struggled. "Now, I will say it again… Give me the ring."

"Never!" Bakura spat, the ring glowing brightly, breaking the shadow creatures from him. He lunged at Atemu, clawing at him. He growled, flipping Bakura off of him, slamming him into a wall.

The sounds of daggers chinking into place against his arms and legs held him captive to the wall, barely missing his skin. "If you wish the boy's life… Give me the ring!"

Bakura growled, feeling the shadow creatures crawling on him again, digging into him. Ryou's screams filled his mind, shattering his senses. "Leave him out of this!" He growled. Alas, Atemu's control on the shadows was far greater than his.

"You know that the only way I can have these items is if you give them to me… Or, if your bearer dies… Now, do you really intend to kill him for something that you can solve so easily yourself?" Atemu purred, his hand cupping Bakura's face, forcing his gaze to look at him.

Bakura growled. He couldn't destroy Ryou. Yes, he had done the boy wrong many times in the past, used and abused him greatly. But, he couldn't place him to death. "For his sake, I will them to you…" He whispered softly, both items clattering to the ground.

Atemu chuckled, the yami of the ring being drained back into his item, as Ryou became the holder of the body once more. He smirked at him. "Fools… Drain him dry…"

Ryou's screams filled the night as the shadow creatures began to eat him from inside, slowly moving out. 

"ACK!" Makoto jumped away. "Leave me outta this!"

Suddenly the two were brawling on the floor like little children. Makoto couldn't help but laugh at them. The sight of grown men fighting always cracked her up. Isis came into the room then, breaking them apart. "For once, can't you two act like adults!"

"But, Isis-chan…" Malik pouted, a child's laughter in his voice. "I'm only three years old…"

Rashid broke into laughter with Makoto, Isis bopping Malik on the head. "Can't you be mature for once? Like Bakura-san?"

"Speaking of him… Where is he?" Malik asked, looking around.

Makoto froze as she felt a sudden wave of darkness in the air. "Something's not right…" she murmured. Malik hissed, holding his head, Ryou's screams filling his ears.

"Damnit… Atemu!" Isis gasped as her brother fell to his knees. "He's… He's killing him!"

Rashid growled. "Shadow creatures…"

Makoto hissed, pulling up her communicator.

He blinked at her. "That's human nature to feel that way, Rei…" She didn't answer him. It was then, as he watched her sitting there, her head bowed, eyes fixed on her hands, her hair falling into her face, that he realized maybe, just maybe it was why she was so hard masked. Like him, she had been judged harshly in the past, treated badly because she was forced to be someone she wasn't.

He lowered his eyes to the chest board in front of them. 'She had said that her father wanted nothing to do with her when she was a child… Maybe because she wanted to be her own person?'

"Rei-chan…" He whispered, looking at her. "What you feel… Isn't wrong… It's natural…"

"Since when is being a coward natural? My friends so easily took the crowd by storm…" She murmured.

He reached across the table, lifting her chin. "Not nearly as much as you…" She smiled softly at the sight of his eyes. It was the same look he had given her at the concert, the same one he gave her during every duel: a look of strength and faith.  
She took his hand in hers, holding it tightly. "Arigato, Seto-chan…"

"Anything for a friend…" He smiled, squeezing her hand tight. Rei grinned then, moving her queen.

"Check mate." She giggled as Kaiba took a double take down at the board before glancing at her and grinning.

"Why you!" Kaiba chuckled, sitting back in his chair. The sounds of a cell phone going off caught their attention. Kaiba checked his, but blinked when he heard Rei talk into hers.

"Yeah?… NANI! Alright… I'll be right there!" She jumped from her seat, racing for the door. She stopped before leaving, looked back at Kaiba once more, her eyes pleading for forgiveness as she ran from the house.

Makoto skidded around the corner, her mini skirt flaring as she moved, Malik at her side as they went. She sighed in mild relief as she saw the other two senshi already with the boy. "Oh, you saved him! Arigato, kami-sama!"

Ami slowly raised her eyes to them. "It's not what you think…"

Malik moved between the three, staring in shock at his friend. As Rei moved to join the group the only thing she saw of the boy was his tortured face before Malik hugged his friend close, crying into his shoulder. Even in death, she could feel the torture of the shadows on his soul…

**1.) Yes, I know this chapter is set up weird, but I hope it gave a better effect over all.  
2.) Once more, I apologize for lack of scene details! I hope that I am getting better at this!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 15

Why? Why did the shadows have to claim him? Someone so young? So innocent? Why did they have to steal the life of his best friend?

Malik growled as he turned onto his side for the thousandth time, watching the skies above through the window he faced. It had been almost two weeks since Ryou's indescribable death and it had taken a great jab at not only his heart, but at the rest of his friends as well. No one could bring themselves to state his death, though. It was as if they all knew he would one day live again and to declare such a thing would be to bury the boy alive.

Atemu hadn't shown his face since the incident, and he knew why. The ancient Pharaoh was slowly gathering the items, using the Ring and it's slave to seek them out. Turning to his back again, he rested his head back on his arms. ' Bakura… Oh, how tortured your soul must be right now to know that Ryou-kun was a sacrifice with or without your protection. '

She stirred at the feel of his body tremble ever so slightly beside his. Blinking her eyes slowly, she focused her vision on his face, tears slowly falling from them. "Malik-ai? What's wrong?"

"I should have been there, Mako-sama… I should have…" He choked on the words, a soft sob escaping his lips.

"Oh, oh, honey…" She purred, immediately wrapping her arms around him, cradling him tightly.

He had been crying himself in and out of sleep for the last few nights and it wasn't doing him the least bit of good.   
Thankfully, Kaiba had postponed the finals a few days to allow those finalists that grieved time to get their game faces back on. But, Makoto knew that it was Rei who forced him into doing so.

Looking down at the vulnerable creature in her arms, she kissed his blonde hair, stroking his shoulders absently. "Its okay, koibito… Bakura-kun wouldn't want your tears to shed for him, I am sure. He'd want you to help me royally kick Atemu's ass."  
He smirked, nodding. "Oh, trust me, Mako-sama… That I intend to do…"

Purring, she allowed him to pull her close, resting her head against his bare chest. "And for you to do so, you need a good nights rest, koibito…" She whispered, snuggling against him as he cuddled her, her hand absently rubbing his side. "Itoko-kun will announce the finals bright and early tomorrow."

"And it is then that I will avenge Ryou-kun's death."

Rei sighed, staring down into her cup of coffee. Glancing at the clock on far the kitchen wall, she growled to herself. ' Three in the morning and he's still on that infernal thing… '

Placing the cup into the sink, she left the kitchen, closing the swinging door slowly behind her before heading towards the corridor opposite the one leading to the room she had left. She didn't have to guess which room he was in. She knew from experience. The same sound of clicking keys came from it every single night. And, as always, the door was slightly ajar and the lights were out. Peeking in, she mentally sighed at the sight of him, his eyes slowly drooping close with sleep the more he tried to force them open.

A hushed yelp escaped him when she flipped the light switch on, the sudden change of contrast blinding him a moment. "God, Rei! Stop doing that!" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"And you need to stop staying up all hours of the night, Seto-chan. Yes, I know you're used to it. But you're body isn't." She stood in front of the door, arms crossed over her chest defiantly. "Not to mention it's going to kill your vision and it doesn't help your already sour disposition either."

He sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "I have work to do."

"And you have to be up in four hours." She walked towards him, gently closing the laptop lid. "Seto-chan… Do yourself and your listeners tomorrow a favor... Get some sleep and prevent the PMS mood?"

"FINE!" Growling, he stood, glaring at her as he stormed from the room and up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door a few moments later.

She nodded. "Chaos, havoc, and a pissed off Kaiba Seto… My work here is done for the night." She grinned, flipping open the laptop lid to turn it off. It was then that the text filling the screen caught her eye. Reading a little, she gasped. "He's… Having a concert? Featuring me?"

Slamming the lid close, she raced towards his room. Before she had the chance to bang ruthlessly on his door, he opened it from within, leaning against the doorframe. "I was wondering when you'd read the flier…"

"Kaiba Seto, NO! You CAN'T make me do it!" Her hushed shriek didn't waver his smirk in the least.

"According to Aino-san, you'll do it one way or another. She's given her word to ensure it." His smirk only widened at the red anger filling her face, the flames dancing in her eyes. Dropping his crossed arms away from his bare chest, he reached to close the door. "Oh, and Rei… Did anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're mad?"

She let out a shriek of anger, slamming her foot against the door mere seconds after it closed. "DAMN YOU, KAIBA SETO! DAMN YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!"

"Sorry, been there!" He chuckled. "Good night, Mars Reiko-sama!"

Growling, she stormed off to her room for the night.

He yawned, listening to one Kaiba's long-winded speeches way before his mind was alert enough to care what he said once more. "Will someone please get some duct tape and seal his yap shut?"

Makoto giggled lightly beside him, nudging him gently. "Be nice, Malik."

"I am being nice… To everyone who has to listen to his annoying ass." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, but listened quietly from there as Makoto had asked.

Kaiba smirked cruelly down at the press and duelists before him. "I will spare you from the fine details. But, for now, allow me to introduce the finalists!"

Jounouchi blinked from where he stood near the front. "Fine details? You mean there's more! Oh kami-sama… Save us now!"

Kaiba glared down at him. He was tempted to make some smart remark back, but thought better of it being the mass media was staring him down. "Alas, our first finalist team. Team 48, Katsuya Jounouchi and Kojaku Mai."

Jounouchi gave a triumphant grin as his and Mai's picture appeared on the screen behind Kaiba, soon followed by that of Makoto and Malik, Isis and Rashid, Ami and Minako, and Rei with Kaiba himself. But, it was the last picture that caught all of the finalists off guard: Atemu and Yuugi.

"So, they have been competing all along…" Ami whispered from beside Makoto, the other girl nodding in agreeance.

"It would figure so… I wonder why we haven't heard much of their duels, though…" She questioned, her green eyes training in on the picture.

"Shadow duels…" Malik whispered. "They cheated their way through with shadow duels…"

Ami cursed lightly. "I should have known."

"I wonder if Rei does…" Makoto whispered, looking towards the girl that stood beside Kaiba, ever so loyally watching the crowd below.

The ebon-haired caught the gaze of her friend a moment, giving a slight nod as Kaiba concluded his speech. "The dueling will kick off later on tonight at my mansion with the performance of Mars Reiko! Yes, the fliers placed out earlier this morning are true. But, be warned! Only finalists and the top fifty duelists after them will be admitted! NO PRESS!" He growled and turned away from the microphone a moment later, Rei leaving the stage with him, glancing at her friends one last time.

Ami stared at the curtain that shielded Rei from their sight. "Kaiba… Has her performing for him?"

Makoto looked at the blue haired senshi, her stunned look slowly working into a wide grin. "Minako-chan has something to do with this… I know it…"

Ami grinned back. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Thought it and doing it!" Makoto called, the two girls racing through the crowd towards the Kaiba mansion.

Malik blinked. "What the hell… WAIT FOR ME!" He exclaimed, chasing them as best he could through the crowd.

**1.) Why are these peoples in the finals? Simple… I needed more than five teams to face off. .**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 16

She swept down the stairs at the sound of the constant ringing of the doorbell. Why haven't one of the maids gotten it? "Don't worry, I'll get it!" she called, a little annoyed. But, her aggravated tone soon disappeared as she saw three very cheerful faces greet her on the other side of the door.

"MINNA-SAN!" She exclaimed, hugging her two friends tightly, gaining a glare from Makoto as she wrapped one arm around Malik's shoulders. "Getting tired of them already, Ishtal-san?"

Malik blushed a slight shade of red, shaking his head profusely as he tried to rid his face of it. "Me? Get sick of her? Riiiiiight…" He snorted, Makoto grinning triumphantly.

"See, Rei-chan. I am loved."

"Never said you weren't…." She grinned, pulling the three into the large foyer. "So, what brings you three here?"

"Oh, we wanted to see what you're up to… And how preparations for the concert are going…" Ami stated, glancing about the mansion with awe as they moved into the grand hall, which had doors leading to almost every branch of the house.

Rei giggled slightly to herself. "Aside from Seto-chan going bezerk because the band that Minako-chan promised isn't here, the stage isn't decorated, Minako isn't here to help me practice, and people have been trying to get an interview with the both of us since his announcement…. Everything's fine."

Malik looked at her blankly. "You mean it's only four hours away from the concert and you guys don't have jack crap done for it?" When she nodded, he only grinned more. "Girls, why don't you go and help Rei-san finish getting ready… I think I know of a few people who might be able to help us get this place…"

"If you even thing of bringing Jounouchi and his half assed gang of lackeys into my house, I swear, Ishtal, I'll kill you." He flashed his hard eyes up towards the voice's figure, giving Kaiba his harsh glare right back. "Just be happy I haven't kicked you off my property yet."

Makoto's temper flared then, she wasn't about to let him stand there and degrade her love and his friends in front of her. But before she had any time to react, Rei stepped closer to the eldest Kaiba child as he descended the grand staircase in front of them. "Seto! They're only trying to help!" When he moved to protest, she silenced him with more words of her own. "Look, you dragged me into this thing and got us both in over our heads! The least that you can do is accept help when it's offered!"

Kaiba inwardly winced, but didn't let it show. He knew she was right. Sighing in disgust, he looked towards Malik. "Make one wrong move, I swear I'll have your ass thrown out of here faster than you can blink." He turned to go into one of the many corridors leading out of the grand hall, but stopped short, looking back at them. "Rei, I'll be in the testing labs. Don't expect me to pitch in and help you out."

She sighed, rubbing her temples after he disappeared. Ami shook her head. "I knew he was heartless…. But…"

"It's an act, trust me…." Rei muttered, digging a cell phone out of her jean pocket.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The blue haired asked, raising an eyebrow.

The ebon haired shook her head, waving off the matter as she handed the phone to Malik. "Nothing. Just forget I mentioned it… Go ahead and call whom you need. I'll make sure they can get in."

He refused to play nice with them. Just because he treated Rei with some respect, didn't mean he was about to start dishing it out to everyone that came near. She earned hers. She deserved it.

He ignored the sounds of movement echoing through the corridors from the grand hall. How did they expect him to get anything done with all that racket? The constant hammering, yelling, and loud giggles had long since begun to give him a headache. Why couldn't they hurry the hell up and leave his house in silence?

He blinked then, the house growling deafly, ironically silent with that thought. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his head towards the slightly ajar door, the sound of gentle music flooding the halls of the mansion. The melodic, soothing sound of her voice followed, breaking his senses and sour mood.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you… And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too… Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow… I'll be holding tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be. Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me…." Rei closed her eyes, letting the words flow from her heart. As all of her other songs, she had chosen this one for a reason.

Lately, she had been deeply drawn into Kaiba Seto more than she would admit. He seemed to be with her no matter where she went; rather she was awake or sleeping. During the day, they were side by side, practically hand in hand, so to say with the tournament. But, in her dreams… He became much more to her than just her dueling partner.

He was the first man since the her incident with a friend of her fathers, whose name she cared not to remember any more than she cared to remember his face, that had melted her outer core and reached her inner soul. Kaiba would come to her in her dreams, save her from the evils that she fought as Mars, the way that she had saved him from Atemu in reality.  
She closed her eyes. Mars… It was a secret that would forever separate them…

Clutching the microphone a little harder, closer, she fought the tears at the realization, singing softer. "I wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there. If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside, would you even care?"

Kaiba relaxed back into the shadows as he watched from the archway leading to the corridor behind him. He couldn't quite remember when he had moved from the computer room and into the hall, but it didn't matter. She was too alluring to resist. He found himself mouthing the lyrics with her, his eyes locked onto her form. "I just wanna hold you close, but so far all I have are dreams of you. So I wait for the day and the courage to say how much I love you… Yes I do!"

"I'll be dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow… I'll be holding you tight. And there's no where in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me." It was then that her eyes locked onto his when she happened to glance his way. Had he really heard her? She kept her eyes locked on him as she continued to sing, almost dumbfounded when she realized he was softly singing along with her. "Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you…"

A bright smile spread over his face slowly, smirking at her sweetly. "And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you…. I love you too."

Her face sparked with her inner happiness, her voice exploding with joy as she dramatically posed while she sang with boldness. "Now I'm dreaming with you tonight, till tomorrow and for all of my life. And there's no where in the world I'd rather be than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly!"

When she turned her eyes back to where Kaiba had been standing, though, he was gone. She bit her lip, looking down at the microphone in her hand. Closing her eyes, she flipped it off. She hardly heard the clapping of her friends as she moved off the stage, placing the microphone down on one of the many tables lining the front of the platform.

Had she imagined him being there? Was it a figment of her mind? Did she really love him so much that her heart began to play games with her head? She placed on a fake smile, masking her inner questions perfectly as Makoto hugged her, cheering her enthusiastically.

She returned the hug, but Makoto felt something pulling at Rei that moment. Looking at her friend, she raised an eyebrow. Rei shook her head. The brunette didn't have to ask for her to know what she was thinking. "I'm just a little exhausted is all… With helping you know who with the tournament and everything…"

Makoto grinned. "Then to bed with you! Go get a good nap and we'll wake ya up when Minako gets here."

Nodding, she headed through one of the corridors, wishing them all luck with finishing the decorations. She glanced down towards the computer room she knew he would be in. As always, the hum of the machines and the lights from the monitors filled the area behind the half open door. Sighing, she retreated up the back stairs to her room, closing the door gently.

The sounds of Minako banging at her bedroom door had long since awoken her, but she refused to answer. Her mind was still a swarm with the memory of practice. Was her heart really playing games on her mind, or was he really there? Her psyche senses couldn't even tell. She felt so confused, so vulnerable.

Shaking her head roughly, she shuddered. ' Get a grip, Rei… It's not like he's important, right? He's just my partner… That's all… ' She tried to convince herself, but, it was of little use. Sighing, she looked towards the window. Why bother trying to fool herself? She was madly in love with him, oh so allured and attracted to him.

Falling backwards into her covers, she stared at the canopy above her, ignoring Minako's threats to break the door down. Let her do it. She didn't care right then.

Closing her eyes, she began to put together an image of him in her mind again: those strong arms, built torso… those clothes that clung to every toned line… the masculine, musky, and ironically romantic cologne… that neatly combed, baby soft brown hair… those sparkling, death trap eyes, burning with blue lightening, the roar of a powerful dragon within…

"HINO REI! WAKE YOURSELF UP, NOW!"

"YELP!" Rei gasped, feeling herself being thrown onto the floor along with her comforter and sheets, a very irritated Minako tapping her foot beside the pile. Fighting to compose herself, she stood clumsily. "What do you want?"

"The concert starts in an hour and you're not ready yet?" Minako hissed, acid lining her voice. Rei gasped, glancing frantically at the clock. Had she really been asleep and on cloud nine that long?

"I totally forgot…"

"Obviously…" Minako sighed, dragging her from the room, towards her bathroom. "Hurry and shower! I'll get Kaiba-kun to stall for you until you're ready…"

She sighed, falling back against the cool bathroom door. "Yeah… right…. Like he'd do that…" She muttered, moving towards the glass shower, letting the water run as she undressed.

"You mean she's just now getting ready!" He hissed, clenching his fists. Sure, he had realized over her stay with him that Rei enjoyed her sleep just about as much as the next person, but he never knew her to be one to over sleep for anything. Maybe he startled her a little too much with their confrontation in the main hall earlier that day?

Why had he even done such a thing? It wasn't like he loved her, was it? Mentally shaking his mind of such thoughts, such weaknesses, he focused back one the problem at hand: how to control the crowd until the star of the show was ready.

"Look, it won't take her that long… All she needs you to do is stall for a few minutes…" Minako reasoned, trying not to sound desperate, when, in truth, she was.

Kaiba growled at her, gritting his teeth. "Why don't you stall for her? This was your idea after all…. Besides, you're more popular of a star than her."

"Exactly. If I start performing, they'll only want to hear me, and will want nothing of Rei. What's more, she needs me to help her get ready." She gritted back. If he could play cold hearted, she could just as well.

Growling, he glared at her. Looking at the clock he noticed it was a full half an hour until the start of the concert. "You've got forty-five minutes… Use them wisely…"

Minako nodded in thanks, rushing towards the backstairs leading to the upper levels of the mansion. Ami sighed, watching her go. She felt so out of place right then. Minako and Rei were busy with preparations… Makoto was finishing last minute decorations to the close curtained stage with Malik… She was enjoying her time with her friends, true. But, she still felt as if she didn't belong there. Everyone seemed to have a place to be and she didn't quite fit in.

She thought that the trip to Domino would be a lot better than this. Hell, she thought her first real Duel Monsters tournament would be better than this. But, as always, her life and her friend's lives as senshi got in the way… There was always an evil out there to fight, shattering peace just as they had become used to it. She snorted lightly. Was there even something such as peace anymore?

Gasping, she mentally scolded herself. How could she have thought such a thing! Peace not existing would be almost equivalent to saying that the senshi fought for no reason at all… Shaking herself hard, she rubbed her temples.

Retreating from the sound room they had been in, she walked towards one of the exits to the Kaiba gardens. Maybe a moment or two alone and some fresh air would make her feel a little better….

He smirked as he watched her from above the gardens. 'Hmm… Jupiter's little friend is doubting herself, ne?' He wondered, caressing his chin gently as treaded deeper into his thoughts. 'Maybe I can use this one as bait to test my two new… hmmm, assistants…' He turned away from the mansion, vanishing into the shadows and reappearing in his darkened room.

"Bakura, Serenity! Come to me…" He hissed, purring in approval as two figures appeared before him in kneeling positions. The brown eyes glared almost as numbly as the blue ones beside him did at the dark pharaoh. "Aibou will be taking you on your first mission… Bring me back the blood of one named Mizuno Ami…"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO or SM. They belong to their creators, directors, etc, etc. I also do not own any of the songs that might be used throughout this fic. I am not in anyway making money from this and I am only doing this for fun. The plot is of my own idea so please do not steal it. In other words: STANDARDS APPLY!

Author's Note: This is one of my "sketchy idea and run with it" stories. Most times, those end up being my best. And, be forewarned. The couplings for this story are already set as far as Hino Rei, Kaiba Seto, Kino Makoto, and Ishtal Malik go… yes, this is a REI X SETO and MAKOTO X MALIK fic. No flames, onegai? . Arigato, minna-san!

Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! I will be using both Japanese and American influences from both shows. Just thought I'd warn you all. . Arigato!

Always,  
Jensea

Now, on with the fic!

RATED PG 13 FOR HIGH CURSING LATER IN THE STORY!

Chapter 17

Kaiba sighed as he glanced down at his watch momentarily while delivering another speech to the audience below him off the top of his noggin. It was almost quarter after… What was taking Minako so long with Rei? He could tell that the crowd below the stage was more than a little annoyed that the main attraction was being delayed. He didn't want to go into a full-blown lecture on what he had already stated in previous speeches… Bad enough he was reminding most people in the crowd of things they knew already. He couldn't loose their attention for Rei's sake…

"And, furthermore…"

"PSSST!" He glanced towards the side of the stage, Minako's waving arms catching his eye. Grinning, he mentally let out a sigh of relief. Their timing was perfect.

"Ah, at last our main attraction has arrived!" The sudden roar of life from the audience at Kaiba's exclamation startled Rei a little, but the grin on Minako's face reassured her as her partner continued to announce her. "I give you your rising star! Mars Reiko!"

Tossing the microphone to her once he was back stage, he whispered into her ear as he walked by, "Break a leg, Rei-chan…"  
Smirking almost confidently, she took to the stage, waving as the audience roared with cheers and applause. Taking a slow, deep breath, she took to her dance as the music of the band and her voice filled the air…

He lifted his head slowly at the sound of her voice. Smirking coldly he forced himself off the far back wall, exiting the door behind him. "Bakura, Serenity…" He hissed, glaring towards the two figures leaning on either side of the door. "I sense Jupiter is backstage… This Mizuno Ami is bound to be near her. Bakura, I want you to take the lower part of the crowd… Serenity and I will handle the upper."

"And what of Mizuno?" Bakura asked, ice lining the former item bearer's emotionless voice.

Yuugi grinned, his dark, clouded eyes sparking with the evil that imprisoned his innocent soul with bars of steal. "There has been a change in plans… Pharaoh wishes to deal with her personally. The senshi will understand why, won't they, Serenity?"

The blonde nodded, her blue eyes filled with void and torture. That name they spoke of… Mizuno… She knew it somewhere… Didn't she? Shaking herself a moment, she followed Bakura and Yuugi, slipping into the crowd as Rei's final number began. Glancing towards the stage, Serenity could see the ebon haired was exhausted from the concert, but was ready for one last number…

Grinning down upon the crowd, Rei waved towards them, accepting their cheers and applause. Minako was right… She was enjoying herself! Gaining control of her breath, she held the microphone close to her mouth once again. "Arigato, minna-san! I thought to end tonight with a much slower song, one that I hope all of you will enjoy. And, once more, all my thanks!"

She grinned, taking a step back towards the piano as she bowed. Positioning the microphone on its stand, she slipped into the bench, her pale fingers starting to dance over the keys when the audience had calmed themselves. Breathing slowly, she let her voice flow gently from her vocal cords. "Spend all your time waiting for that second chance… For a break that would make it okay to feel not good enough… And it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction, oh beautiful release… Memory seeps from my veins, let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight…"

Amy sighed as she listened to Rei's final song from where she had all the others: the sound control room. True, she and Kaiba were the only ones, besides maybe Minako, that new the control console so well, but that wasn't why she had volunteered to run it. She wanted the solitude.

Her mood from earlier on in the evening hadn't changed much for the better. If anything, she felt worse. She was feeling bad for herself and that was a feeling she didn't like none too much. As she watched her friend, she adjusted a few of the settings idly, resting her head in her hands.

"In the arms of an angel, fly away from here. From this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear… You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel… My you find some comfort there…"

It was then that an alluring voice entered her mind, a pair of ghostly cold arms wrapping around her shoulders. "What's wrong, Little Ami? Why so alone?"

"Who are you?" She hissed, trying to shake the arms and voice, but found she couldn't. It was as if she were frozen in place.

"I felt your loneliness, dear… I thought you'd like someone to be with you…" He whispered coldly, his dark, sadistic voice sending shivers down her spine as his hands moved along her arm, pulling her closer to him.

For some odd reason, she felt almost safe in those arms even though she could feel the darkness laying deep within their owner. "Please… just…"

"Just what? Leave you alone? To be devoured by your own sadness while your friends let you internally eat away at yourself?" He whispered soothingly, acid lining his words.

"Don't say that about my friends!" She pulled from his grip, turning to face him at last. Gasping, she backed further away from him at the sight of his face. She knew that face… Without seeing it but a few times, she knew it. "Atemu! Get away from here!"

He laughed coldly. "And watch you, such a beautiful water lily, kill yourself over such lonely feelings?" He took a step towards her, his eyes starting to glow slowly.

"So tired of the straight line and, everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back. And the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack. It don't make no difference, escaping one last time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees…"

She found herself backed against the wall, trying her best to fend off his shadow energies as the sound of Rei's song continued to fill the mansion. She cursed herself. She let the enemy find a weakness. But, that didn't mean she had to let him take advantage of it. She had to go down fighting… Didn't she?

"Now, now, Ami… I don't want to fight you…" His eyes began to slowly peak with brightness, drawing her to them as he pinned her shoulders against the wall, studying her. "And I know you don't want to fight me… Do you?"

She shuddered at the hand that stroked through her hair. Even though his skin felt like ice, the caress was warm and inviting. It wasn't something she had felt before… It built a feeling in her that she had felt around her friends, though… A feeling of welcome, a feeling of security. No! She didn't want that from him! She had real friends, didn't she? The four friends that she had fought so many evils with, that she had come to know so well. They were her real friends… weren't they? They still loved her… hopefully…

"Your friends don't want you around. Would they be ignoring you so if they did?" He cooed, lifting her chin gently, his eyes forcing their gaze upon her own. "They don't care about you… Only I care about you…"  
She tried to fight his gaze, but she was already too far pulled in. As his lips decended onto hers, a lone tear ran down her face…

Rei's eyes dropped to the keys, her lips never ending their movement as her fingers reached the end of their graceful ballet on the ivory keys. "In the arms of an angel, fly away from here. From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort there… You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here…"

The crowd broke into cheers, a small smirk picking up at the corners of her solomn smile. It was then, though, as she took a bow that she felt darkness. The vibrations of evil pounded against her senses in a flood of waves, but from where she wasn't sure… They seemed to be all around!

As she looked out over the crowd, she heard a faint scream and a purple fog covered the large hall. Gasping she heard feet moving towards here. But, from where! There were too many! Yelping, she felt someone knock into her, forcing her to the ground as a blonde figure charged at her out of the darkness.

"Rei are you alright?" Kaiba muttered, glancing down at the tumbled miko.

"I'd be worrying about yourself if I were you!" He hissed, charging down at the two from the ceiling. The two forced apart from one another, rolling to momentary safety.

"Bakura! Stop this!" Malik hissed, standing defensively on the other end of the stage as the fog lifted.  
Yuugi's laugh stopped Bakura from answering, cutting a harsh knife through all their ears. "It is too late! The deal is done!"

"Deal… What deal!" Rei hissed up at him, standing defiantly, gripping her henshin pen tightly.

"That is none of your mind!" Atemu boomed, appearing on the balcony rail, a lifeless Ami draped over his shoulder. Rei gasped, Makoto's screams of protest falling deafly on her ears as Minako shook her head in disbelief.

"How… How dare you!" Rei screamed, tears flooding from her face. Ami… Innocent, sweet, dear Ami. She shook with rage at the thought of the torture the poor sovereign of water must have felt.

Atemu laughed darkly. "Aibou… Take Bakura back to the shadows… We'll leave Serenity to deal with them." As the three males disappeared, a femme figure charged at Rei from some odd shadow, a sword of darkness ready to make it's mark on the fire senshi's skin.

Dropping into a roll, Rei took a kneeling position, anger flooding her completely at the sight of the femme figure. There was only one person she knew that had blonde hair styled with odangos like that. "Usagi! What are you doing!" She hissed, clutching the henshin tightly.

First Ami and now this? She thought. Shaking her head bitterly, she let out a battle cry. "NO! I will not let this happen!" Standing, she raised her hand towards the heavens. Minako gasped, but her pleadings for Rei to halt fell on deaf ears. "Mars Power… MAKE UP!"

Kaiba looked at Rei in disbelief as she took on the attire of the red sailor suit that she had saved him in before. "No… This can't be…" He muttered. He understood why she held so many things secret now… It all made sense. Too much sense even…

Atemu growled as he watched the transformation, his eyes widening. "No… There's more of them?" He growled, Minako and Makoto donning their senshi attires. Hissing, he glared towards the figure hanging from the chains against the far wall. Stalking over towards her with great haste, lifting her head. "If they're senshi, that means you must be one as well…" He hissed, placing his hand over her forehead, his shadow powers deflecting against the symbol of Mercury that appeared.  
Growling, he kicked her hard, making her wheeze as he turned from her, anger flaring around him in the form of a shadowy fog. It was then though that he happened upon an idea.

Rei lunged full tilt towards Usagi, tumbling to the floor as she felt herself passing through air as the former senshi of justice faded moments before she clashed into her. Her ears then filled moments later with Atemu's shrill laughter. "Don't worry, Mars… I will be back!"

Staring endlessly into the space before her of awakening people, she willed away her attire as if second nature, her mind more concerned with the matters of Atemu than those of the area around her… How could she fight her own friends?

Her fingers danced slowly over the ivory keys once more, playing her finale again. She didn't sing, though… Just listened to the notes that flowed from the keys. The piano solo to the song had always been one of Ami's favorites…

Just the thought of Ami and Usagi under Atemu's control angered her to a breaking point. But, beyond that, it saddened her. What if they couldn't stop him? Her eyes flooded with tears. "What if he takes away all I love?" She murmured, folding her arms against the piano and sobbing gently into them. She had never felt so filled with anger and helplessness before. She didn't know what to do anymore.

He watched her from one of the stage wings, her silent sobs wrenching at his heart. He had heard her playing for hours on end after the concert and dared not bother her about her revealed secret. They would talk about it when times were better.

Slipping silently across the stage, he eased down beside her on the bench, fingers hesitantly stroking her hair back behind her ear. "Rei…" When her sobs answered him, he caressed his fingers through her hair and down her back, trying to soothe her best he could. "You couldn't have helped what happened…"

She turned her flooding eyes on him, her anger filling her sorrow-tainted tears. "She was right there, Seto! Watching me as he prepared to attack her and I didn't feel it! I didn't feel it!"

Pulling her close as she sobbed into his shoulder, he held her tightly, his hand continuing to soothe in her hair. "Shh… I've got you… It'll be alright. I promise." He murmured, rocking her gently deep into the night.

**_Note about the next chapter: It is rated R! It is a LEMON! Thus why I have taken it out and placed it as a story all it's own. If you are too young to read such things, or do not prefer to, then just skip to chapter 19. Otherwise, enjoy it! Also! It is not written by me! It is part of a trade with my friend, Raven! All credits for the next chapter as well as praise go to her!_**


End file.
